Lost Souls
by GoddessLove
Summary: 6 years later after Jacob’s death, Bella struggled to reclaim her life, which is lost without her husband. She finds her past coming back to haunt her, beautiful and mythological as it is. Bella would never have thought it would be a struggle for survival
1. Prologue

**Lost Souls- Twilight Fic**

**Sequel to When the Dark and Light Collide**

_Please Note:_ This story is a sequel to a story I have already written. Lost Souls may not be understood correctly if you have not read the previous story. If you are too lazy to read my past fanfiction When the Dark and Light Collide a summary is provided below.

When the Dark and Light Collide_ Summary:_

If Edward had not returned and if Bella had choosen to fall in love with Paris instead of Romeo... Vampire and Werewolf love story. A murder, voices, a lost soul, and a house full. Married with Kids. A BXJ story, with a surprise guest of Edward Cullen.

Lost Souls _Summary_:

Six years later after Jacob's death, Bella struggled to reclaim her life, which is lost without her husband. She finds her past coming back to haunt her, beautiful and mythological as it is. Bella would never have thought it would be a struggle for survival.

**Prologue**

"Jake," I whined, throwing my hands over my face. "Get out- out now!" I turned my back on him, but I knew he was grinning that smile that made me feel whole.

"Don't cover your face- it is too beautiful. Even if it glows." I took my hands down to stick my tongue out at him, but was momentarily struck by his appearance. His hair was gelled behind his head, flowing down his neck in black locks, he was wearing a simple pure white tux with a crimson red tie. His deep brown eyes stood out drastically- he was beautiful and in a few minutes he would be all mine.

"You are not supposed to be in here," I scowled, but strolled foreword to straighten his tie. "It's bad luck."

Jake waved his hand in the air as if it was no big deal. "That is all myth."

"If myths weren't true, we wouldn't be alive," I pointed out and pushed my finger to his chest. "See- you're real."

He chuckled. "Aren't you lucky?" he drawled.

"The luckiest." I hid my smile as I went to pick up the white roses on the small vanity table. "Now go. I want to at least pretend to be human."

Jacob ignored me and sat on my bed in Charlie's house. "I was thinking a nice trip to Mexico for our honeymoon, doesn't that sound nice?" I knew he was taunting me, but I didn't mind. I loved hearing his rough and husky voice.

"Sure, we can go to Mexico," I agreed. Jake looked at me in surprise. I continued, "If you want to get chased for witchcraft that is." I glanced out the window into the backyard; it was going to be a small ceremony. I could see guests had already arrived, sitting out on the black benches that Charlie had bought for the at-home wedding.

"No one would ever think you a witch," Jacob argued, his voice light and soft, but still with that husky style. He pulled me closer, tugging my wrist so I was pressed against his chest. He was about the same height even though he was still sitting on the bed. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he snuggled his head into the crook of my cold, hard neck.

I struggled to talk as he breathed hot air against my skin, kissing my collarbone every so offend. "If they saw me sparkling in sunlight, I think they would."

Jacob didn't reply, he just mumbled into my neck and continued his ravish on my dead skin. "I think the wedding is going to be begin," I whispered, not really wanting to leave from his hands.

"This is the time you run," Jake said amused, but his voice was hard and serious.

I snuggled closer in his arms. "I think I'll stay here forever."

His hands roamed up my back, so gently it felt like warm air rushing on through my silk white dress. "Good," I heard him say. "Because I couldn't live a day without you."

I sighed in his chest and pressed my lips to his cheek. "Me either Jacob, me either."

Lucy shook my shoulder roughly, her cries echoing through my memories. "Mom!" she yelled, shaking me harder. "They're coming, we have to leave!"

I blinked, coming back into reality- the pain in my stomach was aching, and it died when I saw the fear in my daughter's golden eyes. I understood what she was saying. We had to flee again. She shoved a bag into my hands and Sarah-Anna came running to my side. "What is going on?" she asked, her voice rising with panic.

"Get your stuff," I whispered in a frightened voice, remembering that I was the one that should be in control. My voice was a lot stronger as I stood up and faced my two daughters. "Find Derrek. We'll run before they can get us."

Our feet banging against the ground, we all ran to my car and threw in our bags. My family hurried inside, but I stood by the car, the door opened before I got in myself.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I told the vampires standing on their porch, watching us go.

"Our lips are sealed," one said, zipping the corner of her mouth. I knew what she was referring too, they would not tell our secrets.

"That's all I'm asking." Then I got into the car, slamming the door and hitting the pedal. It was only a while later that I noticed another car following our lead, tailing slightly behind. We were all in grave danger.

With Jacob dead, I knew I had to live for my children- our children. My heart may have stopped beating, but I loved Sarah-Anna, Lucy and Derrek almost as much as I had loved my husband. I had to save them even if it was my last glimse of life.

Despite my thoughts, my stomach clenched. No one escaped the Volturi.


	2. The Present

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter 1:**

_A/N: This is a pretty blah chapter, just a quick up on Bella's life so far before all the drama happens :) I hope this story you'll like just as much as When the Dark and Light Collide- though I'm sure there are just as much errors._

**The Present**

I sat in the living room, playing with a small ball. I threw it in the air, it sorrowed to right above the ceiling with ease, then fell back into my waiting hand. I repeated this, bored and lonely. Lucy had gone out to the Forks grocery store, I couldn't go out of the house much. She had begged me to move, to go somewhere else where darkness covered the day- but I refused to move from my home in Forks. The memories were more important than my father's house, the rainy weather and the small amount of friends I had created. In Forks I had married Jacob, in Forks I had been changed, where my father was buried, where Jacob's ashes lay in the ground behind the house.

Even though I couldn't leave the house without something over my head, I never wanted to leave the comforting place that I had once despised. In some ways, I still hated this small town. Gossip still spread about me, how I never showed my face or about the strange children I had adopted. Or how I had grown to look a lot like the Cullen's…

I never saw any of the Cullen's anymore. The last time I had saw a vampire, that was not my daughter, was Edward- six years ago where I had chosen to live life without him. To honour my love for my late husband. I didn't regret my decision. But it was a lonely life living off of memories.

Lucy went out for me, though we really didn't need anything. Occasionally Lucy would go to the stores to look like we ate food, we didn't need more rumors about our eating habits. The town all knew that Lucy and I would leave the house on sunny days and get in my dark tinted windows car and head to the woods. I didn't like to feed, hunting was no fun to me anymore- I went when my body was too weak and I sucked blood to stay alive and live through my children. All for Jacob.

At the supposed age of 46, I certainly would attract a lot of attention if anyone saw me. Cursed to a body of a teenager, I looked the part of a senior in high school. My human daughter Sarah-Anna even looked older than me because in reality, she was. Sarah was currently at university in Phoenix, she was the ripe age of twenty-one and had just phoned a few days ago to tell me that her boyfriend that I had never met had just asked her to marry him. I was happy for her, I really was, but I don't think her vampire sister was. Lucy, who was now thirty-three years old and still in a fifthteen year old's body. She claimed she didn't want to go to university because she would never pass as a college student, but I knew she was worried. All three of my children wondered how I was still living, when I was wasn't even living at all. I was a hollow shell, but I smiled and talked about the news and acted normal. They all saw right through it. They knew me so well.

A smell hit my nose that made it wrinkle in delight. I jumped out, smoothed the skirt I wore and bustled to the door. Derrek had already opened it and he smiled at me, his eyes round and happy. He chose not to go to college like Lucy, but he now lived on the reserve taking care of Billy who was aging faster each day. They had the strongest bond now, almost like father and son.

"Hey Mom!" he greeted, pulling out the chair and sitting by the table. "Thought I would come by and steal some of your cooking."

I laughed and pulled him into a hug. "I thought Emily did the cooking still. She is much better than me," I pointed out.

"True, but good cooking gets old fast," he smirked and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

I pulled away and went to the fridge. "Well…" I said looking at the bare shelves. "I have some moldy old cheese, a few eggs, and some spoiled milk." I pulled them out and placed them on the table. "Take your pick." I laughed at Derrek's scared expression.

Lucy came through the door with a large brown bag filled with food. "Thank god!" Derrek cried happily and Lucy quickly handed him the bag, pinching her nose.

"Ugh," she complained, her voice liquid and soft. "Standing in that horrible grocery store- with all those smells! I had some acne filled face boy shoving food under my nose asking if the watermelon smelled fresh. I nearly bit him I swear!"

Derrek looked up at Lucy from his chair, his hands pulling out the foods she had bought. "I think some little boy has a crush," he taunted in a singsong voice. But he added with a disgusted tone, "What kind of food is this?" He dumped the contents of the bag onto the kitchen table, it scattering across the table.

"Well," Lucy began, picking up a bottle labeled 'soy milk'. "The boy asked me what I was looking for, and the first thing that came to my mine was to tell him I was a vegetarian."

I laughed and picked up a raw and fowl smelling package. "You bought goat meat, I don't think humans consider that vegetarian."

"That is not even considered food," Derrek argued, even he had his nose wrinkled.

"It's not like we are going to be eating it," Lucy huffed, taking the meat from my hand and throwing it in the freezer. "If anyone asks, say it was on sale."

Derrek picked up the container of peanut butter and scooped his fingers into the sticky bowl. I turned away as he stuck his fingers into his mouth.

"Eww!" Lucy cried, taking the peanut butter from Derrek's hands. "That is disgusting!"

Derrek took it back and held it to his chest like a baby. "Don't blame me that you don't get to eat peanut butter!"

Lucy ignored him and faced me. "Did you talk to Sarah? Hear about this 'Ricky'?"

"Oh, I heard all right," I said, taking the wheat crackers and placing them in the hollow cupboards. "Seems like he is really something special."

Lucy rolled her golden eyes, Derrek looked curious at the both of us. He obviously didn't call Sarah-Anna much. "She said she would come to Forks with him, wonder what he'll say when he gets a load of us." She started to laugh like it was the funniest thing ever, but I gave Derrek a guilty look. He looked back at me in sympathy.

"When she comes, say you are fifteen Lucy," I demanded. I knew Sarah was worried to bring Ricky here- besides the obvious reason that I looked more like her youngest sister than her mother, Sarah-Anna had become suddenly jealous. I knew that Lucy's beauty was outstanding and Sarah had never had a boyfriend before. It was hard when all the boys in Forks looked at Lucy, then to Sarah.

"How about eighteen?" Lucy asked, with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I don't think so," I sneered back at her, wiping away her smile. "And please Lucy, don't pull out your charm."

"I don't have a charm." She giggled and winked at Derrek. He rolled his eyes back at her. With a thin and lean body, but strangely curves around her bust and hips, Lucy resembled the perfect size 2. Her rich brown hair fell to the middle of her back, making her pale cheekbones sparkle of contrast.

"Lucy…" I scowled. She sighed and sat at the table, taking the asparagus she had bought, and tearing it to small little pieces. "But what about you?" she asked suddenly, but she didn't look at me. "How are you going to pass as forty-six?"

I had debated that over since Sarah had said she would return home with a guest. "Well, she is adopted, I don't have to be as old as regular Mom's."

"I don't think eighteen is a good age to have adopted thirteen years ago," she smiled, enjoying the thought of the visit to come.

"I can pass as someone older," I said. "Or… wear a hat."

Derrek's rough voice finally filled the kitchen in a laugh. "A hat would be good," he agreed.

"I think I'll call her," Lucy smiled, bouncing up the stairs and grabbing the portable phone in her hands.

I picked up a bag of Kraft dinner from the table and held it in front of Derrek. "Well, how about it? This is about as good as it gets."

He shrugged his shoulders, still digging into the peanut butter with his fingers. I poured the noodles into a pot and turned on the stove- it whined out from not being used in a long time.

"How are the boys?" I asked. I knew when Jacob had died, the werewolf pack were not well opened to have Derrek in their group anymore. With Jacob dead and gone, they no longer needed to keep him around. I remembered going to the reserve, to talk to Sam. The pack had all come with him as a precaution, but Sam shooed the rest away when they saw it was just me. I had explained to Sam that Derrek was Jacob's son if they liked it or not. He had roared out at me and his body was shaking with rage as I talked about Jacob. It was taboo to speak of the dead- especially the dead murdered by vampires. I never talked to Sam again, but they welcomed Derrek in when Billy had gotten sick. I had a feeling Billy had said some things.

"Good good, but they are hardly any fun. It's a bore really," Derrek groaned, as he placed his bare feet on the table and his hands behind his head. "They're a bunch of stiffs."

"They are fathers," I explained in reason. I heard Lucy and Sarah-Anna talking, but I tried to tune their voices out. Instead I dumped the cheese into the noodles and began to stir.

"Just because they have kids does not mean it's not fun to go kill some vampires." Derrek said and he flung his arms across the air as if swatting a fly. I assumed that was his attempt at explaining murder.

"It is 'my son just did this', 'my son just did that' with them. All the time," Derrek continued, and suddenly he jumped to his feet and pointed both his fingers as if he was stabbing something. "I need some action!"

But he slumped into the chair again and sighed, "I'm more of a babysitter now."

"You could go to college," I contracted and pointed to the piles of books in the living room. Most of them were copies of Romeo and Juliet, but I knew Sarah-Anna had left behind her guidebooks of different universities she had been weaving through.

Derrek looked at me as if I was crazy. I handed him a container of mac and cheese, it was full to the brim with a lid.

"Take this home, I'm sure Billy will want some. Is he looking better?" I asked, turning away from the bookshelves.

He shook his head sadly, taking the container from my pale hands. "He'll like this Mom." To my disappointment, he slouched out of the chair and headed out the door not looking back.

"_How is she doing_?" Sarah-Anna's voice. I knew they were talking about me.

"_The same_," Lucy said with a sigh.

I could barely hear Sarah through the phone, I found myself straining my ears, hearing crackles. "_We have to do something_," Sarah whined, but her voice was mature now over the years. "_It has been too long. I think we need him_-"

Lucy cut off her sister with a hiss. "_Are you insane? She will never be ready for that_."

"_I think it is our only option. She needs to be herself again_," Sarah-Anna sounded as if she was tired and about to give up.

"_No_," Lucy's voice was hard and determined. "_I'll see you next weekend. For now, let me deal with her._" There was a click and a large bang; I visualized the phone cracking against the wall.

I felt like a little kid and Lucy was my mother. She had to 'deal with me' as she put it. I pulled my head down to my knees, my hands on my forehead. I knew I wasn't whole. I knew I wasn't right. But I knew I was broken.


	3. Visitor

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter 1:**

_A/N: This may be a bore, the first couple of chapters are just showing you Bella's life and some glimpse into what is to come. The next chapter will be the drama unfolding, heres some werewolf drama and two people that SHOULD have been in my first fic, but I forgot to put them in. LOL :) Enjoy and please read and review cause it makes me feel special._

**Chapter 2:**

**Visitor**

Derrek came through the door, parking the motorcycle that once had belonged to Jacob and walking up to the door. I was on the porch before he had even pulled into the driveway. In his hands, he carried the second brown bag in a week and I ran to him, taking it out of his arms. The strong odor coming from the bag was comforting and I breathed it in. My son looked at me as if I was crazy, but he made no comment. Every other week, I would make Derrek or Lucy go out and buy me some noodles, cheese and ground beef. And every week I would spend my day, making a large lasagna that of course I never ate. But it was that feeling that tumbled into my stomach; it rolled and fluttered as I pulled out the ingredients, placing them in a row on the counter.

By now, I'm sure that Derrek and Billy were sick and tired of my lasagnas. I knew that they only took it when they had refused my monthly cooking too offend. The leftover ones, stayed in the freezer that once held Charlie's bucket loads of Sundays catch of fish. It wasn't that I used to really love lasagna in my human life- it was the fact that Jacob had loved it.

I still remembered bustling around the tiny kitchen as Jacob sat and watched me for the first time. I was making lasagna for the both of us and Charlie after my eighteenth birthday- a few weeks before I had been bitten.

Since it was Jacob's favorite, the years of our marriage I had cooked lasagna at least every month. I had complained about how much time it took and how the smell of cheese and tomato sauce lingered in the air. Jacob always ate half the pan, stopping so Sarah-Anna and Derrek could munch on the rest.

Now that he was gone, I cooked just for my children, usually I sent the lasagnas Derrek and Billy didn't eat, to Sarah so she could have a nice meal, as I knew she always ate out for dinner. If she ate them, I'd never know- but she never sent them back nor did she ever leave a nasty message on my answering machine, so she must not have minded. My three children all knew why I still cooked this one dish, I was glad they did not say why though.

As I began to pile the noodles on the bottom of my used and slightly burnt pan, Lucy came down the stairs and took one look at me and turned away. I called her back, and she went to sit by the table and chat with Derrek. I liked having them around when I cooked, it made my mind not drift to memories of Jacob- I couldn't stand thinking of the times we had spent together. Twenty years was a long time, and as the years dragged on I knew that those twenty years would seem further and further away. But they would be fresh in my vampire memory as if it was yesterday. I didn't know if I was happy about that or sad.

Derrek and Lucy were talking about the latest town gossip, when there was a knock on the door- it was a sharp bang-bang and then silence. I looked up from my dish and briefly exchanged glances with my children. No one came to visit and no neighbors were foolish enough to come to the door. Lucy went to go open it, but I stepped in front of her and opened the door hesitantly.

There right under the porch light stood two beautiful women, tall and lean with rusted brown-red skin. They both looked familiar in some way, the way their jaw was angled, the big brown eyes. One was taller than the other, but they both had dark black hair.

The taller one had her black hair straight and limp, falling around her square jaw all the way down to her waist. She looked me up and down briefly; her eyes shone for a second, then went out like a light.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were one of them," her voice was husky as she spoke dryly, looking over my shoulder at Derrek and Lucy. Distinctively, I moved to shade my children away from their view.

"If you don't mine me asking, who are you?" I knew my voice was rude, but the tall woman's words confused and irked me.

The other woman smiled at me, her white teeth sparkling against her dark skin. Her hair was a long and simple braid that was pulled over her thin shoulder. "Hello Bella," she greeted, her voice friendlier. "I am Rebecca, this is my sister Rachel."

I blinked a few times, and only when hearing the names triggered something in my mind. I realized what the rusted skin reminded me of, where I had seen those brown eyes before. Rebecca's smile widen- it was the same grin as Jacob's. "I'm surprised you remembered. We haven't seen you since your annual summer vacations to Forks."

Lucy was by my side, I hadn't seen her come. She starred at the two sisters with no shame, her perfect eyebrows pulled gently in the middle. "You are his sisters," she managed to say in awe. "You look a lot like him."

A sound from behind me made me realize we were all still standing on the porch. I ushered Jacob's sisters into the house, closing the door swiftly so no neighbors could see me. They sat on the kitchen chairs, looking at the house. Rachel seemed to have a distasted look on her face, Rebecca smiled lightly with caution.

"I didn't know he married a vampire," Rachel said suddenly, I remembered what she had said at the door. Again she looked me up and down for a second, but turned away.

"You would have known," I began as I pulled out some cups. "If you came to the wedding." I offered them both a cup, and they took it whether being polite or not. I extracted the ancient bottle of wine from under the sink, pouring them both glasses. Derrek and Lucy happily took themselves a glass, they knew I never served wine only when it was important.

"We got the invitation," Rebecca explained, briefly sipping on the wine. She smiled, wine was the best aged. "Our father said not to go." She sighed and twirled the wine around in her cup. "I am sorry for that. You seemed very nice when you were fourteen, it was the last time we saw you I recall."

"Yes," I answered. I remembered how every other year Jacob would go out of Forks for a weekend when I was hunting to visit his sisters. He never offered to bring me along, I never asked.

"Why are you here?" I felt bad about being so harsh. This was my late husband's sisters after all.

"Billy is getting old, I don't expect he'll have much more time." I saw Derrek's head go down.

I nodded, understanding why the sisters wanted to be in Forks. "But why have you come to see me?" I knew the feud between Billy and I was over, but it did not mean the La Push people wanted to around.

"Billy," Rachel answered; I could tell she didn't want to be here.

"Of course," I replied and I nodded towards my children. "These are Jacob's son and daughter. Lucy and Derrek."

Rebecca smiled warmly at the two, Rachel merely looked them over, but did not say anything.

"There was a reason why Billy sent us over though," Rachel said and she looked me hard in the eyes. "The pack has been talking."

Derrek raised his head, confused. Rachel continued while Rebecca's smile was forced now. "They request you to leave."

Lucy gasped like it was the most terrible thing in the world. Derrek's face showed utter hurt and confusment- he obviously not told this.

"Why is that?" My voice was even and calm though my stomach was boiling. I was sure this was no 'request'.

"Billy is getting old," Rebecca began with sadness in her eyes. "My father says he has been the reason why Jacob's adopted son has been let into the pack… and why your daughter here has not been killed."

I knew Derrek was not welcome, but the part about Lucy confused me. "How so?"

"The pack noticed when she came back from Italy that she her eyes had been red. The treaty was built only for the 'good' vampires." Rachel pulled out an ancient paper, I had already read it years ago when Jacob had shown me it.

I held up my hand. "My memory is fine thanks." Rachel placed it on the table. "My daughter's eyes are now gold. She does not hunt humans."

Lucy never told me how she managed to escape the Volturi, we did not speak of the time she had left. All she had said about that matter that it was a mistake of a broken heart. I always wondered if she had found her the one she had been looking for. I didn't ask about it, because I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"A human was killed and that is all that matters," Rachel spoke, her voice hard and her face tense. "She was not destroyed because Billy put his foot down. He knew she meant to much to you."

"So you are saying that when Billy dies the pack will attack?" I sat with my body still as ice, my voice was still smooth and beautiful, but it ended with a sharp hiss on my last words.

"Most likely," Rebecca said, with regret in her voice. "We did not want to meet you under these circumstances, but Billy was too old to deliver this message himself."

Lucy stood up, her hands by her sides. "Well, I guess we should pack up now," her voice was saddened, but I knew she would be happy to start over. It should have happened a long time ago.

I stood up as well, but my hands were over my chest and my eyes black. "No Lucy," I didn't look at my daughter, I starred angrily at the sisters. "We will not be run out of my town. Forks is our home."

Rebecca sighed, like her father had already told her it would be a battle. I expected he knew I could not go without a fight. "Please Bella." Her voice was soft and sad. "If it time for you to start a new life. Terrible things would happen if you don't go in peace. The little ones are growing up, they may not be able to control their new powers." It was a warning, but it sounded as a threat.

Derrek, who was still in his chair, suddenly asked, "When Billy dies I will be thrown out of the pack." It was more of a statement then a question. He already knew the answer.

Jacob's sisters did not answer him, the both stood up as well. Rebecca offered me her rusted and small hand. "I'm sorry Bella, I know my brother loved you a lot." I shook to that, her grip was warm, but not the heat of a werewolf.

I lead them to the door; my eyes were still black- I was not happy. I opened the door, but blocked their path as I looked at the Black sisters. "You can tell the pack that I will not leave. Good-day to you both."

They left, their rusted backs showing from the light sundresses they wore. I now knew why Jacob had never asked me to go visit his sisters. 


	4. Dreams

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: Now the drama begins :) Enjoy_

_Please R&R though I don't think this story is very popular because I get hardly any reviews. Tear tear._

**Chapter 3:**

**Dreams**

"What do you have for me?" Aro asked. His voice showed that he did not expect much from the female vampire in front of him. He seeked revenge, she claimed to have his answers.

"She is still at her home- it was foolish of her to return. The other is with her. The werewolf still is with that same pack. They are large, five apart and guards of that small town." She recited it as if she had written it down and cue cards were in her pocket.

Aro looked up, surveying her with his clouded eyes. "And the human?"

The vampire smiled. "Not with her. She is unprotected."

The old vampire's eyes showed a glimmer of surprise. "Hmm strange, I thought there would be protectors around her day and night. I suppose they think we have moved on."

"The girl is at a human school- a university. I posed myself as a student. I didn't go near her, I'm sure she would remember me even with her weak memory. She talks to her and the other vampire on a regular basic." The vampire stood proud as she reported this information.

Aro nodded his head in satisfaction. "I had my doubts in you Victoria, after all the leader of your old coven- James wasn't it? He was destroyed and fooled by her when she was a mere human."

The vampire bowed her red hair, ashamed of her dead mate. But her red eyes blazed with determination. "_I will destroy you Bella Swan_," she thought in my mind. "_You will be nothing but a cloud of smoke_."

"Demetri!" Aro called, and a tall vampire with wavy hair entered the room. He bowed to his master and stood strong in front of him. "Remember our dear friend Bella Swan?" Demetri's eyes flicked in alarm, startling on his masculine face.

"I do, master." He spoke in a hard voice.

"Round up the best. Corner the human Sarah-Anna, capture the boy Derrek, kill the traitor Lucy, and bring me back Bella without a hair missing from her head." Aro smiled at Victoria and her own white teeth flashed back at him.

"Normally we would not have helped you Victoria," he spoke honestly, his voice friendly and opened. "But this is a very special case."

The dream misted over, a gray fog clouded over and smoke blocked my vision. Then it cleared like I knew it would.

Victoria stood at the school, she was wearing simple clothes- a baggy sweatshirt that displayed the letters "Uni Phoenix'. Her usually wispy red hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her stroll was confident as she walked to a tall building. "_Dorms_," she thought in her head and she smiled wickedly. Her face was still oddly beautiful.

The dorm room building neared closer. Victoria's hand reached in her pocket and pulled out a thin card- it granted access into the dorms.

"Vicky!" a shrill voice called from behind. Victoria cringed; she knew the girl would scream after her if she tried to ignore her. The vampire turned slowly and forced a smile on her face- she had to look like a student after all. The horrible girl standing in front of her was supposedly her room mate with her brown, unwashed hair in pigtails and her flower print polo shirt, she always kept track of Victoria's whereabouts.

"Hey…" Victoria began, but she realized she had forgotten the girl's name. Instead she said, "I'm kind of busy right now-"

The girl cut her off and started rambling. "Where have you been? I've been so worried! You just disappeared- do you want to give me a heart attack?" She began chuckling and snorted through her large swished in nose.

Victoria's head swan with visualizations of biting the girl's neck off and ripping her to little pieces. She shook her head quickly to clear her mind.

"No?" the girl asked surprised. "Then what are you doing by this dorm? We're on the other end of campus." Victoria knew this, her memory was excellent. She glanced around to see if there was anyone around. "_A little snap won't hurt…_"

A blond girl in a tank top and shorts was about to enter through the door.

"Visiting a friend," Victoria said and her tone was a dismissing one. "See you back in the dorm," And she turned back around knowing that she would happily never see this girl again. The blond girl was gone. It did not matter anyway; she had already stolen a pass from a geeky boy that had tried to carry her books. He now laid in a gutter, dead with his blood drained.

I awoke, my hands shaking and my eyes wide. I didn't move, I couldn't move. My mind was racing from what I saw, the dreams had never invaded me once in a six years. Lucy was hovering over my face, her golden eyes starring down at me. She looked overly concerned. She knew I hadn't dreamed of reality since Jacob died.

"Are… are you okay?" she whispered, her voice strained.

I nodded numbly, but I knew I wasn't. I still lay down at the couch, I blinked a few times trying to see better. There was nothing wrong with my eyes, I just couldn't believe what I saw. The Volturi never forgot.

I shivered at that name. I tried not to think of the vampires that murdered my husband. I refused to even know that name. But with their presence creeping back into my mind, I could not longer ignore the feeling of worry and panic building in my stomach.

Standing up in a rush, I ran upstairs. Lucy was on my heels as I flew upstairs in record speed. She found me a second later in my room, I was throwing clothes in my bag, grabbing the table stand's drawer and throwing it onto the bed. Money flew onto the soft cushions, but they were in my hand before they managed to blow away from the breeze through the window.

"Mom!" Lucy cried as my hand shot out to grab a stray bill falling by her shoulder. "What are you doing? It's like your running away!"

I turned to her, my eyes dark black. I could feel them screaming that we had to get out before they came here. Lucy was in more danger than me, but I cared for her safety before mine.

"That's exactly what we are doing Luce. Go to your room- pack whatever you can. We don't have much time," I commanded as I threw in more clothes and grabbed for my car keys.

"What-?" Lucy began startled, but I cut her off.

"Please Lucy, just do what I say." My eyes had turned a soft golden as I looked at my daughter's scared and worried face. She didn't know what was happening, but there was no time to explain. "Go now, I'll meet you in the car."

Lucy nodded and was out the door in a second. I ran downstairs, stopping briefly to take my last glance of the mantelpiece above the fireplace. The rows of pictures were so beautiful, there was Lucy, Sarah-Anna and I in one picture smiling at the camera and beside it was a picture of Derrek and Jacob wrestling on the ground. Without thinking, I grabbed a photo in a simple black frame- I could not part with that one picture. It held too many memories. Quickly I placed it gently at the top of my clothes to not break the fragile glass.

My daughter's voice broke my trance of pain as her hand closed on my wrist. "I'm ready, let's go." Around her arm was a large bag that I knew carried every article of her clothing. Just like my photo, she could not part with the accessories of her beauty.

"Alright, in the car now. We'll go get Derrek." We both jumped into my shaded car, so fast that no human eye could see. With a touch of the pedal, we were flying down to La Push.

My hands were slightly shaking, I was nervous as I stood by the border. It was all by a foolish invisible line. Even with Jacob by my side, I never did cross this line- I honored it and respected the old traditions. But now, what was keeping me from going past this line? Before I had no need to go onto the werewolf land, but now I needed to get to my son before the deadly vampires crossed the border without thought.

I took a deep breath before running across the line. I told Lucy to stay, if it got rough I didn't want her in the middle of it. Within five seconds, I was standing on Billy's driveway, a few steps away. I was surprised that the werewolves were not already attacking.

"Just because your son lives here now, does not mean the rules can be broken." I grimaced, I had spoken to soon. Paul had spoke and the werewolves were circled around me, in human form. I wondered why they were not wolves, tearing me apart.

"I did not come to start a fight," I began, my voice was slightly scared. I had never feared werewolves, especially since living with Jacob all my life- but now, outnumbered and surrounded- I felt very small and weak. All of them towered over me by a few feet.

"That would be wise," Jared said, nodding in approval, but his eyes were hard.

I stepped a pace closer to Billy's small house. That was not smart, they hunched closer to me, I heard Paul growl. "I need my son," I stated pulling my hands up slowly so they knew I would not try to fight. "Please, let me through."

"You could have used a phone," Sam explained in a rough voice. "He could have come to you."

"There was no time," I argued, getting tired of this game. I needed to flee and to save my daughter. "I am leaving Forks tonight."

"Oh!" Embry gasped, quite surprised.

Sam looked unbelieving. "Rachel and Rebecca said you were not willing to leave."

"I'm not scared of some dogs," I hissed in a strong voice, but I swallowed- indeed I was frightened of them. "I have my reasons to leave."

Paul was hunched over more, his body was quivering. I knew he was getting ready to transform. "Please," I added, looking at Sam and willing him to believe that I was sincere.

"Mom!" Derrek cried, and he came out with his hands on Billy's wheelchair. My late husband's father looked old and dying- wrinkles lined every bit of his face, and his eyes looked cold, dull and black. "Get away from her!"

He came off the porch, leaving Billy there in his chair, running into the circle to me. Derrek clutched my hands, and turned to his pack that did not accept him. "What are you thinking? This is the wife of Jacob Black! Does that mean nothing to you?" His words burned, Embry put his head down and Sam looked sharply at Derrek, then I.

"Der, It doesn't matter," I started. "Please, let's go. We have to get out of Forks." I began to tug his hand, back to the Cullen territory.

Suddenly Derrek looked startled. "What do you mean?" He cried, trying to pull me back. "I have to stay here with Billy." My eyes strayed to Billy who looked too old to even wheel his way back into the house.

"It's not safe," I whispered harshly. "Please, you have to come with us."

"Us?" Derrek questioned, dropping my hands.

I noticed that the werewolves and Billy were all watching, it made me uncomfortable. "Lucy, and I. We have to get Sarah-Anna before Victoria does."

The werewolves all gasped in shock. Embry had taken a step back, Sam's eyes grew wide and Paul was growling in fits. "The red haired leech is coming back to Forks?" Sam began in a calm, but demanding voice.

I turned to him for a second. "Don't worry, she won't come. We'll be gone before they come. The people are safe." They weren't the only ones who cared about the people of Forks.

Derrek interrupted. "What do you mean? Is Victoria going after Sarah?" His voice was raised with hysterics, I could see he was edging to go now.

"Yes. Please, we must save her." Derrek was about to start running towards my car, but he turned and looked at Billy first. His eyes shone for his grandfather to know he could not stay.

"Go," Billy croaked. And just like that, Derrek was pulling my hand towards the car. Lucy was waiting outside leaning on the tinted windows, her foot tapping impatiently. We all slipped into the car, then we were speeding down the road to Phoenix.

"Mom!" Lucy hissed, below a whisper. "There she is!" We had made Derrek stay in the car, fear for his smell with attract Victoria's attention. Quickly Lucy and I had run across campus in a human pace. Many heads turned as we moved almost too quickly.

I looked to where Lucy was starring. Victoria's back was facing us as she walked to the dorm building. Her hand was getting closer to the door. I wanted to cry, we were too late.


	5. Flee

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: I know you all may be wondering- where is Edward Cullen? The beautiful vampire Bella turned down? Well, no hes not in this chapter but you can tell he is mentioned a few times. And don't worry- he will return :) But right now I'm focusing on Bella's children a lot and her future with her family. This story is about the whole family more than Bella and -insert person's name here- ;) lol_

**Chapter 4:**

**Flee**

Another girl neared closer, somehow she looked familiar.

"Hello," she said shyly as she saw me starring. Her brown dirty hair was in pigtails- her voice high and giddy. Suddenly it clicked in place- Victoria was delayed in her kidnapping plan.

"Run Lucy!" I cried in a hush as the brown haired girl raised her hand and called, "Vicky!"

Lucy and I both ran in amazing un-human speed, ducking behind a coffee cart half way to the dorms before Victoria could even turn around.

"Hey…" I heard her say, in obvious distaste. I peeked around the cart, her side was facing us as she talked to the brown-haired girl.

"See those bushes right beside the doors?" I whispered to Lucy, pointing beside the entryway.

"Go!" she hissed and in less than a millisecond, we were crotched behind the short bushes, a few steps to the door. Victoria's head flashes around and my breath caught. But her eyes didn't linger on the bush as her red pupils looked on the blond girl I had seen in my dreams.

"How are we going to get in?" Lucy was panicking, mumbling under her breath. "If we smash the door in, that will surely cause a scene!" She was speaking in a fast rush, no human would be able to understand.

The door to the dorm room's swung open and the blond walked in, putting her card back in her purse. I chanced it, pulling Lucy's hand as we ran past the door before it sealed shut.

When we entered, it was just a long hall with doors lining on either side. "102," Lucy said and in a start we both ran down the hall until we came to a fork. The two different halls weren't numbered and two many human scents blocked my smell.

Lucy and I looked at each other for a brief second before turning our backs on each other and running opposite ways. There were stairs leading up to more halls and lines of wooden doors were the exact same.

When I reached half way of the hall, I caught Sarah-Anna's scent of bark and nature. I inhaled sharply and kicked my leg against a wooden door. It slammed open, breaking in the middle.

Sarah-Anna and a boy I had never seen, were both in a lip-lock, there hands around each other's body. They broke apart, startled as the door caved in and splattered across the small and simple dorm room.

"Mom!" Sarah-Anna yelled, seeing the wood chips sticking in her bed mattress and couch.

"Mom?" The boy asked in confusion. He gazed at me with sparkling human brown eyes. I grimaced quickly, realizing that this boy was Sarah's fiancé. I did not want to meet him this way.

"The door was unlocked!" Sarah continued yelling.

I hushed her with a look. "Come on, we have to get you out of here!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm towards the doorframe that was still in tack.

"Mom… mom- stop!" Sarah began and she tried to wiggle out of my grasp with no luck. "Why are we leaving? You haven't even said one word to Ricky!" This Ricky person stood in the middle of the room, shocked with his hand on his chin. He looked like he was thinking.

"Hello Ricky," I said, smiling at him with my bright white teeth. He had to smile back, because I was a vampire- and humans could never resist. When Sarah-Anna saw him smile, she frowned for a second. This gave me the opportunity to hiss in her ear, "Victoria is after you. No questions. Let's go."

Sarah's frown turned into a horror and tensed face, her little thin lips were open in a gasp. "She's here? Now?!" She turned and started to pace the room with quick, but merely human steps. She was wasting time.

"Who's here?" Ricky asked, and he reached out for my daughter in concern. "Sweetie, are you alright?" His voice was deep, and his eyes were hard- it seemed like he was reciting lines.

"Sarah, there is no time," I explained and tried to get her out the door again. My voice was almost too fast for them to hear. "Now get going." I pointed out the door with my pale finger.

She walked to me with a bitter and scared face. But suddenly she clasped her hands around the front of my shirt. "You don't understand! We have to bring Ricky with us, if she finds out he knows me… then it's all over for him!" Her blue eyes looked so terrified, she knew that I wouldn't let it happen.

"I'll get a guard, just come now," I argued. But her light blue eyes were invaded with tears and I remembered how fragile a human heart could be.

"Mom!" It was not Sarah-Anna that yelled it, but Lucy as she ran to me in vampire speed. I threw up a hand before she could race into the room. She halted right outside the frame, she must have noticed my slow human motions. She walked into the room in human pace now, and starred at Ricky with her eyebrows bent together. Sarah's fiancé stepped back in shock, Lucy was absolutely beautiful even when she was worried and suspicious.

"What is it Lucy?" I asked, I could sense something was wrong.

"She's coming," she hissed and tilted her head down the hall, though her eyes knew left Ricky's.

I realized how much time had passed. I was by the window, pulling it open and gazing down. We were only two stories up, a human could even jump that with limited damage. I ushered Sarah-Anna forward, but she hugged closer to the boy. She would not leave without her fiancé. I sighed and looked at Lucy.

Her eyebrows rose at me, she seemed to understand her sister's dilemma. "Lucy, you go first."

"What-?" Ricky started as he realized I meant jump out the window. Before he even turned to look at Lucy, she was down on the ground, calling up to us.

"Sarah! Jump fast- I'll catch you!" Her voice was low though as she whispered this, it seemed to travel through the air.

"I'm not leaving without Ricky!" she pouted and stomped her foot on the ground. I couldn't help noticing though as he eyes trailed to the door where Victoria could appear in seconds.

"Fine!" I yelled in too loud of a voice. The room seemed to vibrate from the sound. "Jump to Lucy, I'll jump with Ricky." Sarah looked at me, wondering if I was telling the truth. I stared back at her, my golden eyes blazing. She nodded and threw herself out the window. Below, I heard a _thump_, confirming she had made it safely down.

"Well," I said, awkwardly as I held out my arms. "This is an odd way to meet." He looked at me as if I was a freak, but I wrapped my arms around his middle and tipped us out the window. We fell through the air and quickly- that even he didn't notice- I resembled both of us so our feet would hit the ground.

I noticed his breathing was loud and his heart thumped as his blood flowed faster. I couldn't help chuckle, after all- it was only two stories. Our feet hit the ground and from above I heard a shriek, so loud and so horrifying that I knew it could be only one person. Sarah-Anna ran to pull Ricky back to where Lucy was standing, a few meters away from the window.

Orange hair blew in the light breeze, and two piercing red eyes starred down at me. A loud hiss echoed through the campus, many students looked up at Victoria who was making a scene.

"Go!" I yelled at my daughters. "Lucy- get them safe!" They began to run, Lucy was pulling them along at a human pace. I saw there backs go, but they were not fast enough to outrun a crazy vampire.

Victoria jumped down, her feet landing perfectly on the ground. The hairclip that was securing her hair had fallen out and her wild hair whipped around her face. I took this moment to throw a punch in her stomach. She tumbled back, surprised- her body fell to the ground from the blow and I turned to run. Lucy was only a few feet away, desperately trying to get Ricky and Sarah to move faster.

The red-eyed vampire had gotten back to her feet and she was headed in my direction. But she never got close enough as Derrek pulled through the campus in the car and stopped right in front of us. We all jumped in and my son forced his foot onto the pedal and turned sharply, creating a large squeal. In seconds, the car flew out of the campus and we were driving up north at one hundred miles per hour. Victoria didn't follow… yet.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Ricky broke the dead silence as he shifted uncomfortably in the back seat, his body pressed against the side of the car, Sarah in the middle and Lucy on the other side.

"Yeah, you didn't explain much on the way to the university," Lucy said in an annoyed, but liquid soft voice. I saw Ricky's head look up at Lucy, his mouth slightly opened. Sarah growled under her breath.

"We'll explain it later," I mumbled, throwing a glance at Sarah's fiancé. Sarah scowled and oddly it looked strange on her face. By now I thought I was used to her annoyed emotions, but only then did I realize she looked different. Her dirty blond hair now had bright blond highlights and sparkling colourful makeup lined her face. Sarah was wearing tight jeans that showed off her little figure and part of her flat stomach showed where her green tube top didn't meet. Finally she was actually accenting her beauty and not hiding behind layers of clothing.

"Where to Mom?" Derrek asked, I realized that we were just heading north without really knowing where we were going.

"Keep going north, it will be best to go to a small town." I pulled out a map from the compartment to try and figure out where we were now, we had been traveling for an hour.

"Why?" Sarah asked, curiosity was actually in her voice.

"To hide," I answered quietly. "Get some sleep," I told them. "We will be stopping for food in a while, for now it will be a long ride." Sarah's head dropped on Ricky's shoulder and she closed her eyes. I knew she wasn't planning on sleeping though.

We sat in silence, no music played- but that was normal as Derrek knew not to turn on the radio. Sometimes Lucy would ask where we were. I answered when I saw signs though the dark tinted windows. We passed Utah in a blur of speed, but stopped in Idaho when I could see Derrek was getting tired of keeping his eyes opened. We pulled into a gas station and Lucy filled up the car- though from driving so fast, we had only used half a tank- while I went into the small convince store and bought some drinks and food.

When I slid into the driver's seat, Derrek was already slumped in the passenger seat, his eyes closed and bags were under his eyes. It was night and the darkness covered the skies. Ricky had his face pressed up against the window, a light snore escaping from his nose and Sarah-Anna's heartbeats were slow as she slept peacefully.

Lucy smiled at me as I started the car and kept heading north. After we hit the border of Montana, my daughter began to chat away.

"He looks familiar…" Lucy was gazing at Ricky's face. I had to admit that he was very handsome. Sarah-Anna deserved the best.

"I can tell by their breathing- they are sleeping," Lucy said to me as an after thought.

"He seems fine enough for her," I replied, tapping my hand tightly against the steering wheel.

Suddenly Lucy snapped her fingers. "He looks like Carlisle!" she cried, her voice happy as if she had pondered this for a long time.

I scoffed. "He's not vamp honey."

Lucy rolled her eyes, I could see her do this from the rear view mirror. "Just look at him." I turned around for Lucy's benefit and glanced at Ricky's sleeping figure. His hair was golden and bright, falling into his eyes. His nose was perfectly angled, thin at the top connecting to blond eyebrows pulled in at the middle. His top lip was small, but the bottom was plump- a soft pink. His face was heart shaped, his cheekbones slightly raised. On his chin was a small indentation of a dimple. I realized, that this indeed was a human version of Carlisle Cullen.

"I think you're on to something," I smirked at Lucy and she smiled back.

"I knew it!" she said. "Sarah always had a huge crush on Carlisle. No wonder she picks a guy exactly like him."

"Don't be jealous Lucy," I whispered quietly.

Her head snapped up from where she was looking at Ricky and her eyes turned hard. "I'm not," she hissed.

"Okay," I replied, but I knew she was.

After a long half-an-hour of silence, I could feel Lucy's anger draining.

She took a deep breath before asking, "Mom, how about you tell me now?"

I sighed and kept my eyes on the road. "Why are we running from Victoria? You and I could take her. Is there something else?" Even though she phased it as a question, I knew that she could tell we had bigger problems.

"Is it because of the pack? Are we running from the wolves?" she questioned, tapping her fingers against my headrest.

"No Lucy," I stated, refusing to tell her. She should have been involved, but I her personality changed when the name 'Volturi' was mentioned. Lucy hated to be reminded of that time. She always called it _the mistake_, but never went on further about it.

"Mom… please." I could hear the begging from her voice, it made me almost tell her.

"Trust me Lucy." I rubbed my forehead with my palm, trying to make the pain disappear. "We are in danger- more danger than you can possibly imagine."


	6. A New Life

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: There is obviously a big hint in this chapter so I hope you all pick up on it!_

**Chapter 5:**

**A New Life**

"I need five tickets," I said, tapping my hand impatiently on the barrier between the man and I. We were in an airport in Vancouver B.C. but the city wasn't good enough- it was sunny at this time, slightly chilly and filled with people.

"Where too miss?" He smiled at me, overly warm and too polite even for a customer.

I sighed, glancing at Lucy who was sitting with Sarah-Anna, Derrek and Ricky at a small café. "Umm… I'm not sure. Anywhere cold, and lightly populated- a little town would be nice. Oh, and dark too. No sun."

The man looked at me strangely. "Wouldn't you like to pick out your destination?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but he didn't notice. "Anywhere. Random. Just choose somewhere that is dark. And leaving soon."

"Anywhere?" He asked again, he had obviously never had someone ask for a random ticket.

"Y-e-s," I said slowly, and louder so that the word was over exaggerated. Hopefully he would understand.

"In Canada… eh?" He added the 'eh' at me with a smirk and a chuckle. He seemed to know I was American. I wrinkled my nose back at him, and he turned his head down, disappointed.

"Make sure that the location is not listed on the ticket," I hissed, and leant against the counter. I didn't want anyone being able to track us.

"Yes Miss," he complied and he handed me five tickets. One of his fingers reached out to stroke the back of my hand, but I pulled it away in a flash. The man blinked for a second before saying, "Flight 302."

I nodded, taking the tickets and smiled at him for his effort. His smiled back weakly, confused. I walked back to the group and handed them each there ticket.

Lucy glanced down at it and then back at me. "Mom, this flight leaves in five minutes." Her voice sounded as if it was shocked. I didn't need to be in a cramped airport with humans for long.

"I know," I replied and cocked my head to the side. "Let's go, we'll be safe where ever this takes us."

"Well… this is cozy," I said, trying to be positive. I smiled uncertainly at the small house and the coating of white snow in the strong blowing air. "More like a dump," I heard Ricky mutter to Sarah-Anna, she looked up at me and blushed. She knew I could hear them whisper even from across the street.

"I just hope it's heated," Sarah-Anna replied in a normal toned voice. "It's freezing out here!" Lucy was carrying her and my bag up to the porch. She managed to balance both on her knees while she opened the door with one of her hands.

"Take a sweater from my bed," I told Sarah, walking into the house I had rented, I called louder so she could heard me. "As soon as the storm gets lighter, we'll go look for a grocery store." I surveyed the small room that had a couch and an old television. Attached to the small room was a kitchenette supplying an oven, microwave and a mini fridge. I wrinkled my nose as I opened the empty fridge, a strong fowl odor filling my scenes. Lucy emerged from a narrow hallway and her hand flew to her nose as she entered the living room.

"Eww, close that mom. Bad news, there are only two horribly tiny bedrooms."

Sarah entered the house, her hair damp from the fallen snow. Her hand was in her fiancé's and Derrek trailed after them. "Cool, me and Ricky will take one of them," she said as if it was normal.

I shook my head. "No way, Derrek'll take the couch."

"Hey-!" Derrek started in irritation, but a male voice interrupted him. "I wouldn't want to put you out," Ricky said, looking at Lucy and I. He flashed a smile. "I'll be willing to sleep on the floor if there are not enough beds."

I shook my head again and smiled at his politeness. "It is not necessary Ricky. You take a bed for yourself. Lucy and I will find someway to fall asleep." Lucy winked at me and chuckled under her breath.

Ricky was about to protest again, but Sarah pulled him down the hall so they would both choose a room.

When they were out of sight, Derrek turned to face me after he had jumped on the couch. "So Mom, what the hell are we doing in Alaska?"

"Hiding," I said simply taking my only long shirt and heavy sweats out of my bag from Forks. I handed the clothes to Lucy, "Give this to Sarah- she must be shaking." I heard Derrek grunt and I turned back to him. He was lying on his bare stomach with his bare feet in the air; the TV remote was in his hands.

"Derrek, put your shirt back on." It was perfectly dry from his unnaturally hot body heat.

"I'm hot," he said and smiled cockily, obviously there were two meanings to his words.

"Normal," I hissed at Derrek. "We have probably scared that boy to death."

"Not yet," Lucy interrupted, coming back with Sarah's wet clothes that were sopping on the floor. "Sarah and him are chatting quietly."

I nodded; I could hear the small buzz from the hall. Lucy walked past me and put Sarah's clothes by Derrek's feet. "That should be dry in about five minutes," she said smirking. "That's good enough cause I didn't bring a hairdryer."

"Except it is going to smell like Derrek's feet," I protested and my son stuck his tongue at me.

"Bed," I commanded, turning off the television.

Derrek protested, clicking the screen back on with the remote. "I'm old enough to say when I go to bed _Mom_."

"_What did you say_?" I asked, my honey coloured eyes turning pitch black. He looked my face and I caught a small shiver go up his back.

He sighed. "Fine." Derrek fell back on the couch and tucked his head against the pillow. His eyes were open and he starred at the ceiling.

"I can't sleep with you both watching me!" he cried and pointed to the door.

I rolled my eyes, but decided to go outside anyways. As I opened the door, the wind rushed in and I turned back to see Lucy giving a rude hand gesture to her brother.

"Out!" I said, pointing to the door. She walked as if she was a child that was denied a piece of candy. "And to think you are in your thirties," I grumbled with amusement, closing the door.

"So," Lucy whispered, even though we were outside. I sat on the end of the porch, my feet landing in piles of snow. "What are we going to do here?"

I sighed, making a snowball in my ice-cold hands, the dampness didn't disturb me, the snow felt frozen, but it didn't affect my fingers. "I'm not sure."

Lucy squinted her eyes through the blurring snow falling from the sky and suddenly she smiled. "There is a high school a few miles away."

I looked at her, confused, but followed her gaze. Indeed, there was a small brick building ahead. "I guess you can make some new friends," I said, defeated.

She shook her head, the perfectly formed snowflakes on her hair flying in all directions. "I want to _go_ to school."

"Since when do fifthteen year olds want to go to school?" I asked, thinking about the average teenage girls.

"We have to seen normal," Lucy pointed out. "When the humans wake up, I'm sure they will wonder about their new neighbors. We are in a small town after all."

I knew she was right, gossip was the only thing lived for in a town with nothing exciting. But could we risk being seen? I'm sure the Volturi did not know we were here though. "You'll be a freshman, you will know everything already," I argued, attempting to get Lucy off this new adventure.

"I don't care, you will be a senior and you know everything as well." Lucy looked at me with her golden eyes, waiting expectantly for my answer.

"Ha," I gulfed. "When did I say I wanted to go to school?"

"Key word Mom: _Normal_," Lucy taunted and she started to snicker. "What will people think if you don't?" I knew she had me there.

"Fine, I'll call tomorrow. But don't expect there to be any spots opened." I stood up, dusting the snow off my knees and headed back inside.

Derrek was snoring loudly from the couch, but I could still hear the whispers from one the rooms. But to me, it sounded loud and clear in the small house.

"_Sarah, why are we here? It's like your mother just went and kidnapped us_!"

I could hear the hesitantly in her voice. She did not want to tell our secrets, but it was hard to hide the strangeness of the Black family.

"_There is some… trouble, in our family_."

Ricky's voice was obnoxious as he talked to Sarah, not the sweet and kind voice he talked to me with. "_So we had to go to the artic for that? This is not much of a trip_!" This voice was rising from the whisper pitch.

"_Please_," there was a note of begging in Sarah's rough voice. "_We have to stay. It's for our own safely_."

"_Did she lose a bet or something? Gamble too much money? Cause I would give you the money if we could just go home_!"

"_We don't need your money Rick_," Sarah said sadly. "_My family is just a little… odd_."

"_You got that right! How does she look so young? I mean goddamn! She looks like a girl, much less a mother_!" I grimaced, they were talking about me.

I walked down the hall in a quick pace, stepping into the small room where Sarah was sitting beside Ricky, their backs to one of the beds. "Plastic surgery," I answered and flashed a youthful smile at the two. Ricky looked confused and I could tell he was pondering if I really had work done on my face.

"Get some sleep you too," I said and jerked my head to the side, indicating Sarah should go across the hall to the other bed. She got up sadly- yet somewhat thankful- but first leant down and kissed Ricky on his lips. I turned away, I did not like to see any kind of affection.

The next morning after Lucy and I had watched through bad television shows in the night and she had gone with Sarah-Anna and Ricky to the grocery store, they returned to the house with many bags ladled in their arms.

"How much food did you get?" I cried, as they dumped the bags all over the small counter, a dozen apples rolling to the floor.

"Well there is five people Mom," Sarah said with a hard glance at me, then to Ricky's back. "Plus, Derrek eats like a horse," she added, and smiled at her fiancé when he turned to look at her.

"Like a werewolf more like it," Lucy muttered to Derrek and me where we were seated on the couch. I had to grin and Derrek began to laugh, but stopped suddenly when Sarah scrunched her face at him.

"Did you find out about the school?" My vampire daughter whispered to me. But her tinkling voice traveled through the room as a soft lullaby.

"School?" Sarah-Anna asked, surprised. "Who said anything about school?"

"Ohh!" Derrek awed happily. "There is a school round here? I wanna go!"

Ricky seemed not to notice that going to school was a big thing for the black family. He smiled warmly, but turned back to put away the groceries.

"You are twenty-two!" hissed Sarah-Anna quietly and angrily at Derrek.

"So?" he shrugged his big shoulders. "Not my fault that I look younger than you sweetheart." But he grinned to make it seem less insulting.

"But I'd never pass as a senior!" Sarah whined, in a voice that made me think of the old her, when she was so much younger.

Lucy flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Well, you don't have to come then."

Sarah pouted her glossed lips; I knew she hated being different from us, when she was actually the normal one. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Get a job?" I suggested, thinking of a way she could pass the time we spent in this small town.

She gasped suddenly. "You're going with them too?" Sarah whispered in shock.

I would have blushed, but I placed my head down slightly. Lucy rolled her eyes, she hated when I did that. She said it was too human. "Yes," I smiled sheepishly. "We start tomorrow."

Lucy jumped and threw her hands in the air. "Finally, something normal!" she cried, her voice shaking the room only slightly.

I threw her a look and she lowered her hands, but only to extract a small bag from her back pocket. "I picked some stuff up at the store," she said happily and pulled out a small box. Inside was a plastic container made up of two connecting circles.

"It's contacts," Lucy explained. "_Coloured_ contacts."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled. "I love your golden eyes." Derrek nodded his head in agreement. "It makes you look… original."

"Well, there has to be something that separates me from _Bella_," her hand screwed up the container as she talked. "She can't be getting all the humans fawning over her." She winked and Sarah turned away, disgusted. Derrek rolled his eyes and went back to watching the television. Lucy had made a vampire reference; the rest of the family hated that.

Lucy waggled the blue contact in front of me. "Isn't it pretty? I'm going to get me some guys." And she laughed in a wicked way and ran to the bathroom. I knew she would be in there for the rest of the day.

A question nagged in my mind as Ricky offered me some carrot sticks; I took it, pretending to munch on it. _Would I even like school?_

I couldn't help thinking that something would go horribly wrong tomorrow.


	7. Surprise Guest

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: Just so you all know, Jacob is not going to come back from the dead. –tear tear- yes I know its sad. But I thought I best not mess around with the dead until Stephenie Meyer did and she has not yet. Maybe in book 3 :) LOL then Jacob could skip back into Bella's life. But for now… no._

**Chapter 6:**

**Surprise Guest**

"Lucy!" I called down to the small washroom where my daughter had flown back into at six in the morning. "Why are you late? You are a god damn vam-!" I cut myself off as Ricky emerged from a side room of the hallway.

I smiled, uncertainly. "Hello, breakfast is ready." I pointed towards the kitchen that was only a few feet away. Derrek was sitting on a stool, chomping on multiple waffles and some pieces of bacon. "Help yourself," I added.

Sarah followed out of her own room a second later, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt beneath the heavy blanket she had around her shoulders.

"Morning honey," I said smiling without force now. "You're last up," I teased and she just rolled her eyes.

"That's not saying much as there are only three of us that sleep," she commented, but smiled back despite herself. "Anything to eat?"

"Over by the counter," I replied, then returned to calling to Lucy. "Young lady, if you don't get your little ass out here this second-!"

Lucy stalked out of the bathroom, her long legs showing pale and glowing with three inch pink heels on. I noticed Ricky gawking from the stool beside Derrek, Derrek looked up and glanced at his sister's outfit, looking heavenward.

"Who are you calling young?" She asked, smiling with her ruby red lipstick.

I sighed and looked her up and down disapprovingly. "Lucy, isn't that a bit revealing?" Her body was barely covered, she was wearing a black plaid mini-skirt that barely reached mid-thigh and three inches of her flat stomach showed, her shirt was a bubble gum pink- low at the front so that her white lace bra peeked out at the front. Around her shoulders was a classic pasmina in an off-white colour.

"What?" she asked, confused, but with a smirk on her face. "This is what school girls' wear." Lucy pointed to her hair that was pulled into pigtails with ribbons holding the brown locks in a bunch. Her hair was gently waving from the starts of the ribbons, pushed over on either side of her neck.

"Sluts more like it," Derrek said, laughing.

"Isn't it a bit cold for skirts?" Ricky asked, giving himself an opportunity to sweep his eyes over Lucy's body.

"She's fifthteen!" Sarah-Anna cried, I wasn't sure if she was telling this to me or her fiancé, but Ricky's head snapped away from Lucy's form as he remember that information. My vampire daughter pouted as she saw Ricky's eyes move away from herself.

I walked closer to Lucy and pulled the tank top down, I knew for a fact that the shirt was not a midriff baring one. The shirt stretched to the top of the skirt and stayed there without pulling up. "Leave it like that Lucy," I told her and as she looked at me with a sulked expression, I noticed her eyes with the contacts in them. They were a bright vibrant forest green now, the specks of gold sparkling through the thin contact lenses to give her eyes a misted and magical feeling.

"Don't you think your going a bit over the top Luce?" I questioned. "Your beautiful enough as it is."

"There just clothes Mom," she insisted, but then she noticed what I was wearing- a simple beige coloured pant and a light blue blouse. "But _your _clothes are screaming old lady!"

I glanced at Ricky quickly, bowing my head. "I am an old lady Lucy."

She rolled her eyes, obviously forgetting that humans were in the room. "Mom, you are not going to school like _that_!" It was only after Ricky had spoken that Lucy bit her lip and grimaced.

"Your going to school with them?" he asked, confused.

I shook my head, trying to think of a quick lie. "I'm just going to be dropping them off, then I have some errands to run…" As I spoke, I neared to the door. "Come on Lucy, Derrek. Let's go now or you'll be late."

"Aren't you going to eat first?" he questioned in over curiosity, looking at Lucy.

"I'm too excited to eat," she said, now gawing on her lip, erasing part of her red coloured lipstick.

When we were out of the house, I scowled at Lucy. "Watch what you say, you almost gave it away!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she slid in the back of my car. "He'll figure it out later. I mean really, what will he say when a few years after there married, I'm still fifthteen?"

"Remember what happened last time when a human learned about the secret society of vampires?" I was referring to Sarah-Anna, I didn't have to mention the name Volturi. Lucy just nodded, for once not arguing as she sat silently in the back seat.

"Names?" asked an old lady with big red-framed glasses.

I spoke before my children could. "Bella and Lucy Swan, and Derrek Black," I replied, ignoring the questioning look from Lucy.

"Oh yes," she smiled, yellowed teeth flashed happily. "Senior classes?" she inquired, looking at Jacob's tall frame and strong chest.

"That's us," I smiled back, my eyes misting over in a very charming way.

The lady handed Derrek and I our time times, and began printing out Lucy's. While she turned to reach for the paper at the printer, Lucy hissed, "Why am I a Swan?" She seemed insulted at the very thought.

"Because you look like me, not Derrek," I answered in a hush as the woman turned back and handed Lucy a freshman timetable.

"Have a good day now," she said, smiling at me mostly.

"What do you have?" I asked Derrek, quickly glancing at my timetable and balling it in my fist. I had already memorized the whole thing.

"English," he replied. "How bout you?"

"Same." It wasn't a surprise that we would have the same class, the high school was even smaller than Forks.

We parted with Lucy as she headed up to the second floor and Derrek and I turned left at a hallway. My stomach turned; there were many human smells… but something familiar in the mix.

The two of us entered a small classroom where about twenty kids were seated in two-person's desks. The teacher looked up from a book he was reading aloud, and smiled like a giddy child. His fat and thick fingers reached to grasp my much smaller hand and then to Derrek's square palm.

"Welcome to Denali high school. I'm Mr. Greenwood," he greeted. "And you too are?"

"Bella Swan," I answered and Derrek said his own name.

"Take a seat at any open desks," he told us, sweeping his hand across the small and cramped room. There were no fully empty desks so Derrek and I separated as I headed to sit beside a boy with a scarred pimpled face, wearing a stripped shirt with a chest pocket.

"Hey," I whispered at him, pulling my lips into a small smile.

"Hello," he mumbled back, blushing and turning away. I rolled my eyes and looked at Derrek who was sitting beside a horribly small girl. She looked squished beside my son's large body. Mr. Greenwood began to talk about the book in his hands that was entitled _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I smiled happily, I had already read that book and it was not a sappy romantic love story. It seemed to brighten my mood about being in high school again.

Instead of listening to the teacher chat away about the main character Scout, my ears trailed along the classroom, listening to the students chat.

"_Mall Saturday_?" one girl asked the boy beside her.

"_Who's the new kids_?" a boy with dirty blond hair questioned, starring at Derrek by peeking over his seat.

"_That boy is huge_!" The person beside the blond whispered in a cry.

I noticed a girl a desk away from me flick her black hair over her shoulder in a very Lucy way. Her outfit was even skimpier than my daughters. She hissed to her friend, "_Look at those horrible clothes she is wearing_!"

Class ended fast as I listened to the rumors spread about Bella Swan and Derrek Black. I met my son at the door and he smiled at me, taking my hand. "Having fun yet?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "As much fun as a vampire denying her favorite thirst for twenty-eight years," I whispered and we headed to different classrooms.

My new science teacher introduced me to the class and I smiled uncertainly, not really looking at my new classmates. I slid carefully into a lab desk at the front of the class and tapped my foot impatiently. School was no fun without Lucy and Derrek around. The boy beside me was the dirty blond haired boy from English class. He whispered to me all class, asking me questions from where I was from, what I liked to do and about everything under the sun. I barely listened to him as a smell hit my nose, a strong bittersweet odor that was all too familiar. It wavered behind me, the smell lingering in the air.

I chewed on my perfect nails, refusing to look over my shoulder. I was sure Lucy was there, invisible and checking up on me. She was probably already bored with this school. Class stretched on and as soon as the bell rang, I ran out of the room in an almost too fast pace. I knew if I stayed in that classroom I would have yelled at Lucy in front of everyone, which wouldn't be too good as she would be invisible.

When I was out of the classroom, the dirty blond haired boy had caught up to me, his breath in puffs. "Gosh, you walk fast!" he said as I briskly walked to the cafeteria that I knew was on the south side of the school. He reached out to grab my wrist to stop me, but I pulled it away with a quick movement. The boy starred at the air for a second, but then turned to see my hand by my side. I stopped and stared at him with hard frozen lava eyes. I couldn't smell Derrek- a combination of burnt wood and pine- so I didn't enter the lunchroom.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to go out some time- with me…?" The boy asked, and his cheeks turned a pale pink, but he smiled slightly.

"I'm married," I said without thinking, it was a reflex from all the times I had been out in Port Angeles when I could actually show my face outside.

The boy's eyes opened in shock and he sputtered, "Married? But you are only a senior!"

I bowed my head, cursing my self mentally. "I meant, I'm dating someone," I laughed shakily. "It's almost like we're married!"

"Who?" the boy asked, his pride crushed and his chest deflated.

"Umm…" I started, but Derrek came to the cafeteria, and grabbed my arm to pull me away. I smiled at him and gave him a long hug, thankful that I had escaped.

We took a seat at one of the cafeteria tables, it was round and small and thankfully at the back of the room. "What was that about?" Derrek asked, curiosity stronger at the look on my face.

"Boys," I sighed and put my face on the plastic table. When I looked up again, Derrek was gone from the seat beside me and in the lunch line, chatting to a bunch of beefy guys that I assumed were jocks.

Suddenly the smell of bittersweet softness hit my nose and I glanced to the door. Lucy was strolling into the cafeteria, her shirt was up again and she smiled lightly as if she was smirking or laughing. She looked simply beautiful as she walked in the room with pure confidence and she glowed. It was the fact she knew that which made it all baloney.

Two boys were trailing beside her, one was carrying her books, the other had a pen and notebook and seemed to be writing down everything she said. Lucy walked to my table and slid in the seat on my left.

"You can place the books down there Nigel," she said to one of the boys and immediately he placed them perfectly stacked on the table.

"It's Nell actually…" the boy began, but he stopped talking as Lucy looked up at his face. Her eyes were mesmerizing even with the green tint. He blinked a few times, stunned. I cleared my throat loudly and Lucy looked away to my face instead. She winked at me and then turned back to the boy.

"You can go now Nigel," she shooed, then moved on to the boy with the notepad. "Anyways, I'm sure you have enough there. If you have any questions you can talk to me later." The boy sputtered his thanks and left with the other one.

I rolled my eyes and heaved, "Lucy, Lucy- what have you done?"

She smiled her beautiful white teeth. "Oh the little newspaper at this school wanted to do an article about me. No biggie."

"You better not have given anything away Lucy. We are in hiding," I scowled.

"Mom, chill. Of course not," she said. Derrek popped down to a seat at the table with a tray full of a food. He handed me a banana and Lucy a granola bar.

"Do you know about how much my ears hurt?" Lucy complained, while throwing the granola bar on the table with disgust. "There is all this… buzzing of voices."

"Well, that's what you get for having impeccable hearing," I laughed and peeled the banana opened, holding my breath. "And I knew you'd start hating school now that you're back."

She just snorted. "Ha! This is the most fun I've had in years."

Derrek bent over and took a bite from my banana even though he had a chunk of chicken in his mouth. "You should hear some of the rumors going round about you Luce."

My daughter smirked in a way that said _I-know-I'm-hot_. "Well can you blame them? I am something good to talk about."

Derrek leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "The rumor is she's a skank." I choked back a laugh while Derrek whooped with laugher, many heads turned to see the commotion.

"I heard that," Lucy barked. "Besides, I don't care. It's better than the rumor about _you two_!"

"Hmmm…" I grumbled, taking the granola bar off the table and taking off the wrapper. I began to crush it into small pieces. "And what is that Lucy?"

Lucy began to laugh hysterically as she gasped, "You and Derrek are dating!"

Derrek, who was taking a long sip from his pepsi, suddenly spit it out all across the table. That caused Lucy to laugh even harder and it took a few minutes to get her to settle down and not cause attention.

"Great!" Derrek yelped quietly. "I'm dating my mom."

I reached out and slapped him on the head. "Are you ashamed of me Derrek Black?"

He didn't answer and went back to eating his chicken taco.

I turned back to Lucy, remembering science class. "You know, when you said you wanted to go to school, I thought you meant go to classes."

She waved her hand like it was no big deal. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

I shook my head, starting to get angry. "Lucy, you stay in classes from now on!"

She looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes- which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately- and hissed, "Don't come to my classes anymore."

Lucy's voice actually sounded as if she had no clue what I was talking about, low and sweetly quiet. "I didn't go to your class today Mom."

"Don't lie to me Lucy, I smelt you…" But then the same bittersweet smell hit my nose as it did in the science room. It lingered in the air and made my stomach twist. The smell was not coming from my table, but from the head of the cafeteria.

I looked up, connecting my gaze with a pair of golden eyes.


	8. Meeting

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter 7:**

**Meeting**

Golden eyes stared back at me, so beautiful it almost made my heart hurt. I had never seen golden eyes-except for Lucy's- in years. But it was not the fact that there were more of my kind, but simply that finally _we had help_. Help to fight the Volturi.

The golden eyes looked from me, to the side to Lucy's sparkling gold-green ones, then back to me, over to Derrek. The golden eyes widened in shock; the vampire now knew- a werewolf was a new student in Denali High School.

To my surprise, two more golden eyes appear and they stared at my family for a hard minute. The time ticked by, each second feeling a million times longer. Suddenly the second pair of eyes broke the connection and turned to leave.

"No…" I whispered in a gasp, my voice could barely be heard over the chatter of humans, but I knew they could hear the sound of my voice.

The first pair of eyes did not move from my face, they were hard, but confused. The face of the vampire was a woman around my 'age', she was beautiful in a simple and classic way. Her hair was black, rolling down her thin, white shoulders in crimped locks. I got up from my seat and she seemed to flinch back though her feet did not move.

"Please," I said and students began to wonder why I was standing and talking to myself. I ignored them as I walked human slow to the vampire. She did not shift an inch, but then the second pair of eyes returned with another set of golden eyes. They both stopped beside the first vampire, waiting for us to approach. I could see the second vampire seeming to want to throw himself across the two other ones. He was tall and strong, with his forehead creased under ash brown bangs.

"Stop," he commanded, when I, Lucy and Derrek were a few feet away. My body stopped and I stood perfectly still. I tried to extend my hand until I realized that it was pinned to my side.

"Come," he demanded and then he was walking out of the cafeteria with the two other vampires with him. The third vampire who had short dark brown hair in a bob style ran up closer to the man. The vampire with the long black hair, smiled shyly at us.

"We won't harm you," she whispered, but her steps were a few steps ahead.

To my right, I could see Derrek trying to fight the command. His body twitched and his heels dragged against the ground, but his feet still walked as if he had no control.

"Don't fight it," I hushed to my son. "It will hurt less." I could see the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

When we hit the outside, the two vampires in the front did not turn back, but the first one turned to walk backward to chat as my family and I were still being pulled along by the invisible rope that dragged us forward. "Are you Bella Swan?" she asked, with an expression that I could not understand.

I nodded, quite surprised she knew. "Who are you?"

"Kat, short for Katrina," she explained. Then she turned to my daughter. "It is nice to meet you Lucy Black."

Lucy's eyebrows creased. "How did you know-?" she began, but Kat cut her off in a polite way. "Please, let's wait until we find somewhere safer to go."

That brought me back to the fact we were being dragged against our own wills with strangers. "Where are we going?" I asked in a rude tone.

The man answered me this time and his tone was even ruder than mine. "Let's run now and you will see."

The three vampires began running and my family had to comply. They ran fast, but it was no struggle to follow. We ran through forests covered in icy snow until there was a clearing of trees and in front stood a mansion. It was tall and made of dark stone with icicles hanging from every opening area that arched over. In front of the house was a gate that surrounded the property, but it was not made of metal nor steel, but of hard, snow ice.

"Wow…" I heard Lucy awe in wonder.

"Don't touch it, don't lean on it, don't even look at it," I told Derrek, knowing with one press of his hot hand, it would melt and crumple the beautiful sculpture. Derrek nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

We followed the vampires through their gate, to the stairs of the ice castle and then through the wide doors. We entered and two more vampires appeared, their hands to their nose. When they saw Derrek, I could tell they were afraid, but they waved lightly, then urged us into a large living room with hardwood floors and many giant pillows scattering over the surface.

Kat smiled and chewed on her index finger, before motioning us to sit down on the pillows. I sat down as asked, and then Lucy and Derrek followed after a moment. "I'm sorry about that, Irina thought it would look cute. It's not much for the comfort though," Kat said and sat down next to us. The new vampires came and sat down beside her, and the one- I assumed named Irina- rebutted, "I think these pillows are enormously comfy. They are stuffed with Swan feathers." She turned to look at Lucy and asked, "Don't you agree?"

Lucy nodded, not saying anything.

I noticed Kat quickly glance towards the two vampires from the cafeteria who were standing cautiously by the wall, before introducing the two vampires sitting beside her. "This is my sister Irina." The vampire had the same golden eyes as everyone else, but her hair was in a ponytail, a bright blond that was blinding.

Kat continued. "This is my other sister Tanya." She motioned to the vampire on her other side who was impossibly thin with a flat chest and no hips.

Then finally Kat pointed to the two vampires as far away as possible. "The two sulking in the corner are Carmen and her husband Eleazer." They both stood proud and motionless. Both of their golden eyes blazed.

I smiled timidly before introducing my own family. "As you seemed to already know, this is my daughter Lucy Swan. And… yes- as you have noticed. _He _is a werewolf. Do not worry though, he will not harm you. This is Derrek." I turned to my son to give him a glare to behave. He seemed to not have noticed as his eyes were focused on the vampires.

"I am Bella Swan."

Suddenly Irina and Tanya both gasped as if they had heard my name before. I assumed they had because Kat had known my name- it must have been the vamp spread.

"Is it really a surprise?" I asked, confused. "Your sister here seemed to know."

Irina just rolled her eyes. "That's because she is an identifier."

"A what?" Lucy said.

Kat giggled, but then her face became serious. "It was harder than you'd think. My power is that I know the identity of any person even if I had never met them. I know who they are and their age." Suddenly she winked. "I always remember names."

Irina sighed out of the blue- a content sigh; her eyes had not left my face. "I can not believe I'm meeting Bella Swan."

I ducked my head, no blood rushed to my cheeks. "And why is that?"

"We have heard a lot about you."

"From who?" I asked, curiosity seeping through my veins. Now I remembered a voice speaking about the coven up in Denali. How could I forget?

"Edward of course." Irina grinned happily.

No one said anything after that, it was my turn to speak, but no words left my mouth.

Kat laughed awkwardly, her soft voice breaking through the silence. "Well, you see Bella. There have been many conversations about you. The Cullen's are our close friends. We heard about you first when Edward came here out of fear."

I nodded, remembering how I had set eyes on Edward Cullen's face when I had first come to Forks. He had so much hatred for me.

"I suppose that was not a nice conversation," I said.

The three female vampires in front of me laughed wholeheartedly, their memories fresh. "It was more confusion really," Tanya spoke for the first time. "I convinced him to go back to Forks. Somehow, I knew it would be for the best."

"He told us he could not read your mind, and now- I too- have experienced a block on your mind," Kat told. "It was only by the descriptive words of Jasper that I realized who you were."

"Jasper?"

"Yes, I assume you know him. He came here after he attacked you."

I nodded, remembering the day that he had snapped at my neck, fear never occurred to me until the glass in my arms flowed blood onto the floors.

"Alice had come with him and they had stayed with us for a long time. She told us of how Edward had left you to save your weak human life. They soon left and moved back to their England home, it was closer to where Rosalie and Emmett lived."

"In Norway," I answered her, memories flooding back of Sarah's adventures across the world.

Then a voice spoke, a power male voice that fit a leader. "Why are you here?" He had moved a few paces from the wall, but he was still a safe distance away from Derrek.

I got up, dusting my knees. "I will explain." I turned back to look at Lucy and Derrek, bending their legs to follow. "_Alone_."

The man named Eleazer lead me out of the room to a library with shelves full of every book imaginable. The room stretched out for most of the length of the room. Irina came with us, I noticed how Carmen had stayed to outnumber my family.

I could hear Kat's voice from the other room, echoing in a soft coo. "_Well… Derrek- can I get you anything to eat? I'm sure there is some props around here that you can munch on_."

"Sit," Eleazer spoke and I felt my body give way into the small leather seating area between shelves.

"How can you control me? I can block out powers of the mind."

"I can only control your body, not feelings of the mind nor the thoughts you process. But now, tell me everything." My mouth began moving, I told them all about the attacks to come.

When we arrived back at the small house, Sarah was starring at a chopped onion and Ricky was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Mom!" Sarah said so happily, with more enthusiasm than she had ever given towards me.

"How was your day? Did you get a job?" I asked, collecting the onions and throwing them into a pan. They began to sizzle as I added some olive oil.

"Nothing around, it's been a pretty boring day," she said, taking out a pan of bread from the oven. "Now I know why you cook so much. I'm gonna go lie down for a bit."

I laughed, grabbing some butter from one of the small cupboards, then waving as she went. But the look of Sarah-Anna's face when she went made me want to follow. "Lucy," I said, not needing to call. "Watch the pan, I need to go to the washroom."

Lucy briefly looked up for a second from the seat beside Ricky, wondering what I was up to, but decided to ignore it and went back to chatting with Sarah's fiancé.

"Mom, do you think I'm making the right chose marrying Ricky?" Sarah asked, her face burrowed into the pillow.

I hesitated, knowing I should not put my own feelings into the pile. "If you love him Sarah."

She sighed. "I do." But she looked like it hurt when she said that.

"And does he?" I questioned.

Sarah rolled over so the back of her head was to the pillow. "So he says."

I picked at the blankets around the edge of the bed. "Do you believe him?"

She flipped back, her voice muffled as she replied, "He's a good actor." When she didn't speak anymore, I knew it was my time to go. I got up, entering the tiny hall. I could hear Lucy and Ricky strangely whispering from the living room.

"_You look real good today_," Ricky was saying. "_Real good_."

Lucy laughed, a fake one like she was not surprised. "Don't I always?"

I imagined Ricky nodding in agreement, his blond bangs hitting against his forehead into his blue eyes. "_The guy who got you would be awfully lucky_."

"_No guys yet_," Lucy purred.

The next day Derrek and I entered our English class, slipping into our seats. I smiled at the boy beside me and he blushed, it standing out more clearly because of the freckles that covered his face and the big black-framed glasses.

"Hi Bella," he said. "My name is Stewart."

"It's nice to meet you Stewart," I replied, cheerful because this boy didn't seem to have any motives, but to be nice and polite. It was refreshing.

At lunchtime, the vampires and I sat together and Kat was even brave enough to sit beside Derrek. They did not mention Edward that day, but for some reason I wished they did.

When Lucy, Derrek and I came to the house, feeling content for the first time in a very long one, we heard Sarah-Anna and Ricky's shouts from the living room.

"_Sarah, I told you! We are leaving_!"

"_No, I'm not going with you_. _We are staying here_."

"_You are my fiancé, you will do what I tell you. I can not stand it in this horrible weather, all we do is sit around while your mother goes and does god knows what_!"

Sarah's voice became louder and angrier. "_Don't you dare bring my mother into this! She is the best mother a girl can ever have_!"

"_Do good mother's kidnap their daughter and her boyfriend and drag them to the middle of nowhere_?"

"_Ricky- it's for our own safety_." I could feel Sarah weakening, tired of the fighting.

"_You keep saying that, but from what? We are leaving tonight, when you were sleeping I called the airlines, a car will be here any second and you are getting into it! It will bring us to the airport and we are going back to Phoenix_."

As he said that, a sleek black car pulled around the corner and came to a stop in front of the tiny house. The man in the front of the car beeped the horn multiple times.

"_No, no Rick. We have to stay here. Please_," the begging in Sarah's voice was almost pitiful, and I could feel her fiancé take notice of that.

"_If you have any intentions of becoming my wife, you will leave with me now_." The door creaked open and I could see Ricky's forearm from the lawn where I was standing.

Sarah's voice was tight; I could hear sobs echoing from her throat. "_I can't_."

The door opened fully and Ricky came outside, his wallet in his hands. Sarah followed, in a fast walk. I could hear her mumbling, whispers of hope. "_Please, don't do this. Please Ricky_."

Sarah-Anna watched as her fiancé ran out into the storm of snow and into the car. The tires of the sleek vehicle zoomed off without a pause; the only noise was the screeches of the car flying down the street.

My daughter had tears down her cheeks and she glanced to the side, feeling our presence. With one look into my eyes, her lips quivered and she ran back inside. A few seconds later, I could heard the slam of the door as she ran into the room.

Lucy began to walk into the house heading to Sarah. "No Lucy," I said, but I went into the house with her. "Don't go, she needs time to cry."

My vampire daughter nodded and slumped on one of the stools. Derrek headed to the empty room that was inhabited by Ricky, going to sleep without dinner. I sighed, stretching out on the couch and closing my eyes.

The pillow felt so soft- so much for sleeping, Sarah's sobs still rang across the hallway. However a relaxing calm spread over my body, a tingle along my back. My eyelids dropped lower, eventually closing as I fell into a dream filled sleep.

My feet beat like rhythmic drums on the hard surface, he was ahead of me- I could feel his bittersweet smell. He was always faster than me, I had no change to catch up to his fast moving body. Even though I couldn't see him, I could sense his presence ahead.

'Stop' I wanted to shout, but instead I just pushed my already inhuman run faster so the soles of my shoes began to ware.

_Run faster_ I urged myself, and soon I was panting out of habit. Gasping for breath, I could feel my body start to slow down. I had already run around fifty miles without a waver, but now my legs were starting to weaken.

A tall shadow stood ahead. _It was him._

_A/N: Sorry guys- but nope the vampire wasn't Edward. But wait! Who is this him? ;)_


	9. You

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: I think you will all be happy with this chapter. _

**Chapter 8:**

**You**

"Mom… mom! Mom- wake up, we are going to be late!" I lifted my lids, the light from Lucy's eyes was blinding- it blurred my pupils for a brief second. I could hear Derrek and Sarah-Anna mumbling to each other, but all I saw was Lucy's pale face in front of me.

"Did you see something bad?" she asked, her voice almost shaking.

I tried to sit up; it was not as hard as I thought. Lucy moved back, grasping my hand as if to pull me up. I let her swing my eyes over the side of the couch.

"No…" I answered. "No, it was nothing important."

Lucy suddenly smiled, as if a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders. "Alright, then let's go." She bounced off the couch, and Derrek and her ran out to the car- they both seemed over excited for school. Sarah smiled weakly at me, her eyes were lightly puffy and she was wearing baggy sweats, but she looked in higher spirits.

"How about you come Sarah?" I requested, standing up and heading to the door. "You could find that you missed high school."

"I don't look eighteen," she began, but I could tell she wanted to go.

"We'll get you a guest pass and you can spend the day as a senior." I nudged my head to the door. "It could be fun."

Sarah's fingers were twisting in her hands, a nervous habit of her's. "I guess I don't have anything better to do here…"

"Good," I said and pulled her out of the door. "You can be a Swan for the day." That seemed to brighten her mood as we both slipped into the car.

After I had gotten Sarah checked in as a guest- our excuse was that she wanted to experience the school before transferring- Derrek, my human daughter, and I headed to English class.

I slid into my seat beside Stewart and Sarah pulled up a chair so she could sit beside me. My desk neighbor had his nose buried in a book and it was only when I cleared my throat did he look up.

"Stewart, I'd like to introduce you to my dau- _sister_." Stewart began to blush bright red, brighter than a tomato so that his freckles weren't even visible from the new colour.

"Um… hello," Sarah said uncertainly. Stewart did not answer as he faced his head down into his book again as if he had not heard her.

Sarah looked at me with her eyebrows raised and I only shrugged. "So what are you doing in English?" Sarah-Anna asked, tapping her fingers impatiently on the wooden desk.

"To Kill a Mockingbird," I said, with a bored expression.

"Oh, don't be like that Mo- Bella! It is a classic you know. Showing racisms in the extreme and life in the depression times." Sarah was an English Literature junkie.

Stewart looked up, and he sputtered, "You enjoy Harper Lee's novel?"

Sarah nodded eagerly; she was always looking for people that shared her love of books. "Scout is my favorite."

"Nah, Dill is way better, he's hilarious!" Stewart protested, but then blushed again and went back to reading his book.

It was science next, and Kat had a seat open for me when I walked through the door. "I heard you brought your human daughter," she stated, with a small smile. "Aren't you afraid we are going to take a snap at her?"

Irina leaned over her chair from the seat in front of us. "Don't be saying that! We don't need a red eyed rep thank you very much."

I laughed and waved my hand as if it were nothing. "She does smell delicious, beautiful too."

"Do Derrek and Sarah get along well?" Kat asked, and she seemed to be very curious.

"Better than Sarah and Lucy I suppose. But sometimes not."

Kat seemed confused at that, but we both quieted down as the teacher began to smash his pointers stick against the blackboard.

Lunch came fast as the whole period Kat kept blowing the teacher's fake hair off whenever he walked by. The science teacher seemed to know the air was coming from Kat, but he could not explain how so much air could be generated. He did not even think that it was her breath, but what human would?

"How you liking high school?" Sarah sat down beside me with a tray of vegetable soup.

"The food could be better," she said, but then smiled. "It's been better than I would have thought."

"Wait until you see this," I whispered into her ear and pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria. Lucy came in, today dressed in a light blue sundress that was surprisingly long, but with a large slid up the side so that her long pale leg showed until mid calf.

My vampire daughter had the boy Nell trailing behind her again, this time with her purse in his hands. Lucy was talking to a girl, her arm around the human, but on her shirt, not her skin. She looked like she was frowning, yet nodding. As she approached the table, I heard her speak, "Stacy, just use conditioner and then your hair too will be as soft as mine."

Sarah seemed to hear as I saw her roll her eyes and go back to eating her soup. "Nigel, could you be a doll and pull out my lip gloss for me please?" Lucy asked her servant and she sat gracefully on the cheap plastic chairs.

Nell began to rummage around her purse and he extracted two thin bottles. "Red or pink?" he questioned, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Do you not see this outfit Nigel? Pink!"

I sighed and scowled, "Lucy, you could be a bit nicer, I'm sure a boy does not know how to match dress colour to lip colour."

"Sorry Nigel," she said, but she looked heavenward as she said this, but he did not notice.

"That is okay Lucy, I'll read up on it. I promise." The expression on the boy's face was adoration; I knew he would be spending the night researching everything to please my daughter.

"So Nell," I started, trying to be friendly. "What is there about Denali High School that makes it special?"

"Lucy," he answered, in a lovey-dovey voice. I tried to smile, but I heard Sarah snort into her spoon. Lucy pretended as if it was no big deal, but I knew she was pleased.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well actually…" Nell began, sounding kind of nervous as if he had not spoken this much in front of my vampire daughter. "I love to ski."

"Lucy loves to ski," I pointed out, remembering how Lucy used to tell me about her love for winter sports when she was human.

When Lucy didn't say anything, I nudged her under the table. "Huh?" the look on her confused face almost made me laugh. "Oh right, yeah. It's okay."

The boy began to chatter about his favorite places to ski and after a while I even got tired of him. Lucy sat there, pretending to listen… or not pretending to listen- I wasn't sure. Eventually, she shooed him away and he left with a smile.

Kat appeared, her long black hair was flowing down her back in a ponytail.

"How about you come back to our house?" Kat asked, as she took a seat beside Derrek. "You can bring your daughter, we don't usually stay in the cafeteria, it smells fowl and I'm sure the humans think so as well."

"Sure," Derrek answered for all of us. I assumed that Derrek didn't mind the Denali clan as much as the other vampires we had met.

"Hmm that would be nice," I agreed as I could feel my body getting weaker, I knew I should be dreading the future, but I felt whole and welcome in this town. The kids seemed to love it here, and for that I never wanted to leave.

My head felt heavier, my body felt tired, and suddenly my head collapsed on the plastic table.

It was like I was seeing it through my eyes, but it was more in my head. Visions of reality swam in circles around my brain in foggy clouds. Then the spinning stopped and the fog cleared to a perfect picture.

"Are you sure this is the right man Victoria?" Aro asked, his hands nearing to the human's brain.

"Yes, that horrible vampire fled with this one, the human, the traitor and the werewolf."

"I have never left the safety of my home for centuries Victoria, and here I am in Phoenix. Is it so hard to catch a human?" Aro's voice was cheerful as always, but his tone was mocking.

"It was no match! I was outnumbered," Victoria complained.

There was a bark of laughter. "All you have to show for is this human?" Demetri stood by the door, his arms folded.

"This humans knows where they are you fool!" Victoria barked with anger. "He flew in today, I managed to knock him out as he came into this dorm."

"Silence you two!" Aro hissed. "I will see if he is worthy enough." The thin and crumbling skin of the vampire touched Ricky's soft human forehead. Aro's eyes clouded over in a blinding white, the redness of his pupils disappearing for a brief second.

"Ah, Alaska."

The spinning began again, whipping around like a sharp tornado. The wind blew into the sides of my head, until it stopped with a whoosh of sound.

"It smells like the werewolf," Felix spit onto the pillow near his nose.

"There is no one in the house," Jane reported. "But their smell lingers strong."

Aro smiled. "They did not cover their tracks very well. They must still be here. Where are they Demetri?"

The wavy haired vampire closed his eyes for a second, allowing his brain to catch a thought. Lucy's beautiful face swan around in his mind, and then flashes of pictures appeared. Denali High School, the forest with snow covered trees, then an icehouse.

"Hmm…" Demetri said thoughtfully. "They are staying with the second oldest clan."

"Well," Aro said happily, beginning to walk out of the small house. "It is time we paid a visit to the golden sisters."

Aro, Demetri, Jane, Felix, and Victoria's face swan like an ocean, floating away in the distance.

I awoke, my back on something stiff and hard. I could hear voices chatting quietly, but I did not open my eyes.

"_Does that happen a lot_?"

"_Here and there, when trouble happens mostly_."

"_Do you think trouble will come again_?"

"_There is a huge possibility… you don't have to pretend Irina. I know what is coming_." The voice was Lucy's.

"_How do you_-?" Irina began, but my vampire daughter cut her off.

"_There is only two things my Mother does not talk about. That is my dead father and the Volturi_."

"You are wise Lucy," I said, my eyes still closed. I could feel Lucy jump in surprise, her body tensed.

"I didn't know you had awoken." Lucy spoke, her voice was cautious.

"It was about time," I replied, finally opening my eyes and sitting up. I was on the hardwood floor with pillows positioned uncomfortably under me.

"What did you see?" Irina asked, her voice so strangely curious. I remembered that it was not common for vampires to sleep.

My voice was sad, but strong. "They are coming."

Irina nodded, she was more confident that I was. "Do not worry Bella, we will help you."

"Thank you," I said and began to explain my dream of reality. At that moment, Eleazer, Carmen, and Tanya entered the room. It seemed like they had been listening.

"When do you think they will arrive?" Tanya questioned, her voice was soothing though and it make me feel calm.

"A day. Maybe less."

"You should run now," Eleazer said, more in a demand than a suggestion.

"No." Irina hissed. "They need to catch her scent first. They will know if she leaves Alaska."

"It will be safer to run and to hide," Carmen pointed out, agreeing with her husband. "They will not catch you."

"They can not run forever!" Tanya protested. "They will stay until the Volturi arrive in Alaska. They catch their scent, then they will run to the airport and take a plane. We will deal with the rest." It seemed that Tanya had the final word as no one else decided to say anymore, until I did.

"I can not let you fight them. They are powerful."

"Bella," Irina started with a laugh. "We are one of the oldest vampires known to date. I think we know how to do things."

Lucy shook my shoulder roughly a few hours later. "Mom!" she yelled, shaking me harder. "They're coming, we have to leave!"

Sarah-Anna came running to my side. "What is going on?" she asked, her voice rising with panic.

"Get into the car," I commanded, getting to my feet from where I was sitting by the window.

I ran up the stone stairs, I could smell Derrek's scent floating from the second story. His breathing was hard, his heart beating faster than normal. I wondered if he already knew the Volturi were on their way. My feet reached the last stair, barely making a sound and I slid around the corner to where Derrek's scent was waffling through the air.

Derrek was there all right, but he barely even noticed I entered the room as his big strong hands where on Kat's pale and cold face. Their lips were connected, I could feel the lust generating from their two bodies that were pressed close together. Kat's hands were in my son's soft and long black hair, their eyes were both closed and they were clutching each other closer.

It was a long pause before Kat's eyes opened, my son and her's lips still connected together. Reluctantly, she pushed Derrek's chest with her hand and he stumbled back from the sharp blow. It was only then that he saw me.

"Hey Mom…" he said sheepishly. "Kat and I need to tell you something."

"Save it," I said, somehow disgusted. "We are leaving, let's go."

"But Mom!" Derrek protested. "I love her!" I noticed Kat's eyes bulge, but she smiled so happily at that.

I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. "She's a vampire!" I gasped, forgetting that I was one as well.

"So?" he panted as we ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Our feet banging against the ground, we all ran to my car and threw in our bags. My family hurried inside, but I stood by the car, the door opened before I got in myself.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I told the vampires standing on their porch, watching us go. "Please don't get hurt."

All five of them disappeared into the forest, getting ready for a battle.

I hit the pedal of the car and we zoomed down the street. I told Lucy to pull out the tickets. My vampire daughter handed everyone a ticket, they all read 'London, England'. We were going to the Cullen's.

It was only a while later that I noticed another car following our lead, tailing slightly behind. But it was only with my incredible eyes was I able to see it. We were ahead. But I knew we were not safe.

Lucy turned around in her seat and looked back at the car zooming near. "Victoria," she hissed.

"Just one?" I asked, though I knew it would be hard to escape.

"Seems like she managed to break through the Denali coven's clutches," Derrek said, and his voice was worried. Not just for us, but for his new girlfriend.

When we got to the airport, we all ran out and through the gates to the awaiting plane. I knew Victoria could sink her teeth into the steel sides of the plane; she could bring it down in a second. I needed to do something.

"Mom!" Sarah cried. "Come on, what are you just doing standing there?" My children were entering the tunnel to the plane.

"Go." I commanded. "Go now, I will lead her away."

"No!" Lucy gasped, stepping back to exit the tunnel. "She will murder you!"

"Derrek…" I said, my voice was sad, but the way my eyes shone Derrek knew what I was requesting. He grasped his arms around Lucy and began to pull her on the plane. I could hear Lucy's struggles. She was stronger than my son.

"Miss," one of the airport employees spoke. "Are you getting on the plane?"

"No."

The door closed and I could hear Lucy's hisses of protest that she was only whispering under her breath. The plane took off moments later and I was running out of the airport, into the snow forests, running anywhere making sure my scent lingered. I knew Victoria would follow.

My feet thumped hard on the snowy surface, I ran with all my might, afraid of what would happen if I stopped. I had to lead her away. My shoes were peeling off from the strokes of my feet, I was running much too fast, even for a vampire.

_Run faster_ I urged myself, and soon I was panting out of habit. Gasping for breath, I could feel my body start to slow down. I had already run around fifty miles without a waver, but now my legs were starting to weaken.

I felt my legs fall, could feel my body lurching forward. Then two strong arms closed around me in a vice. I wanted to struggle, to scream for help. But then a face appeared, it was so beautiful and so mythological that I couldn't believe it was there.

"Edward," I gasped.


	10. Kiss Me

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter 9:**

**Kiss Me**

I couldn't believe it, even though I was there. In his beautifully pale and strong arms, I still could not get my brain to comprehend what was happening. I still didn't know what was occurring when my lips crashed up to his, I could feel my mouth start to move along his own. Edward's body was stiff, I knew that- he was trying to fight it, trying to deny what love there still was. But then he too gave into the lust and his lips were pressing down on mine, our mouths working in sync with each other.

The haze was still around, but I almost believed it a dream- a dream where I could not deny the want in my body. For the years after Jacob died, I had thought of him- his face filled my every movement, and soon I began accustomed to having it there, instead of pushing the unnatural face away. I wanted Edward Cullen, wanted him more than anything else in this world.

I moaned into his mouth as our tongues began to massage and move in rhythm. I had missed that for too long. He was clutching me tighter now, and my hands were running around the side of his face. I never wanted to leave his cold and dead body.

"Look at that, the golden couple are back together." A body emerged from one of the trees, it came around like a cat about to pounce. Edward moved to stand in front of me, but I pushed him back. I was no longer the weakling he had known.

"Victoria," I greeted, my voice bitter.

"Bella," she said in a much more pleasant voice. "Edward," she then spoke and turned away from me. "Well it seems you have finally revealed yourself. Tired of stalking her then?"

"Stalking me?" I asked, confused. "You were tracking me?" I ignored that we were in danger and the fact that more vampires were closer. It made my stomach turn hearing this information, and I was not sure if it was in a good or bad way.

Edward seemed hesitant to explain, but then he looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Well, every year or so, I drop by and see if you are well." His golden eyes pierced with honestly and it made my stomach boil again- this time because I knew I was flattered.

"You could have dropped in," I pointed out.

Edward laughed, a hard bark that was still smooth and musical. "Yeah, you sure would have liked that."

I stared back at him, our golden eyes blazing together. "_I would have_."

"Ugh," Victoria interrupted, bored of our bantering. "Well wait until you find out the actually _good _information." She started to laugh, loud and uncontrolled. When she stopped, Victoria had a smirk on her face directed at Edward. "I'll let your lover tell you that later. For now I'm afraid, I will be escorting you to Aro."

Edward smiled suddenly, he had more confidence than I did. "You are forgetting you are outnumbered."

I laughed inwardly, joy running through my body. Edward and I could take her in a second.

The look on Victoria's face made me think otherwise though. There was a smile plastered on her face, it was cocky and sure. "Oh, I don't think so. I think Bella will come willingly." She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing. I could hear it ringing, there was no need for speakerphone, I could hear the voice on the other line.

"Alec, my dear. Are you on the plane?" And just by those words, I knew I was trapped. But Victoria took the phone away from her ear to gloat, "Bella, we knew you'd have one of those freaky dreams, and when scared- _who would you run too?_ When we called the airlines, a flight attendant conformed that four tickets were purchased to England from Alaska." She took the time to smile wickedly, then lifted the phone back to her ear.

"Do you have them?"

"_Two_," the voice of Alec, Jane's twin brother, answered. His voice was boyish and young, just like his sister's.  
"What do you mean two?!" Victoria suddenly yelled, and she started pacing angrily in front of us.

"_The traitor jumped out of the plane_." Lucy. For a second, I was angry. How could Lucy leave her siblings in danger? But then a wave of guilt hit, and I felt foolish for thinking those things. I was sure Lucy was on her way for help.

I felt an icy hand slid into my own and Edward smiled at me in a supportive way. Suddenly from the contact of our hands, I could hear his thoughts.

"_She's distracted right now. I will attack from the back. Bella, if she fights back- which I'm sure she will, I want you to pin her down. Go for her side_."

Suddenly Edward pounced and he came crashing down on Victoria, pinning her to the ground. She cried out, dropping the phone into the grass. I lunged for it before Victoria's hand could snatch it. I managed to grab it though the vampire struggled to claw her fingers for it.

"Hello Alec," I greeted into the phone. "I hope my children are whole and safe."

"Aro will be the judge of that," came his reply.

My voice was as pleasant as his. "Well, if you would like to see Victoria again, you'll make sure my children are dropped off at my house in less than twenty-four hours-"

But his voice was ecstatic when he cut me off. "Save your breath sweetie. You can kill her- she means nothing to Aro."

Victoria heard and she began cursing, her echoes bouncing along the forest trees. Her legs were thrashing against Edward and the ground, but she could not escape his strong clutches.

I growled into the phone, "Don't you lay a finger on my children!"

"You can find them with Aro. He'll be calling this number soon. Please make sure to answer-" But then a loud crash echoed through the phone and I could hear Alec hissing.

"Mom, mom!" Sarah's voice was by the phone.

"Oh god! Sarah-Anna are you alright?" I cried, my heart beating faster.

"We're okay now, Carlisle is here!" she squealed happily. I could still hear hissing from the background.

"Honey, what's going on?" The crashing had died, but loud crackles came from the phone.

A voice that was not my daughter's came onto the line, so soft it cooed. "Bella, everything is alright."

"Alice!" I said, hearing the hisses louder until I realized it was coming from Victoria. Edward still had her pinned, but she was fighting harder now. Edward looked up at the mention of his sister's name and gave me a confused look before struggling to keep Victoria's hands behind her back.

"I had a vision that your children would be captive on this plane. So we took a flight from England and jumped on the plane before your children even got on."

"We?" I asked, pressing the phone closer to my ear so I could block out the hissing from either end.

"Us Cullen's of course! We're all on the plane. The battle had to be finished sometime."

"I don't think the war is over quite yet," I pointed out.

Alice's voice was fading, and the phone was giving way. "Hang up the phone now Bella. Your children will be fine. Alec had the plane turned around back to Alaska and we'll be there soon. The Denali clan is looking for you." Her voice was sad when she said that, but I was too relieved to question it.

"Your the best Alice."

"Just call me Superman." Then she hung up.

I turned back to Edward and he had Victoria's feet against her back and her hands above her head. "Well, what are we going to do with her then Edward?" I asked him, my eyes blazing with happiness. Finally the woman who had endangered my family so many times would be destroyed.

"Do you have any gasoline on you?" he replied with a smirking face and a flash of his beautiful bright teeth.

"Fraid not," I answered, looking around for a rope. I knew that wouldn't be able to help, Edward's pinky would be stronger than a useless tie of rope. For some reason I could feel my body resisting killing her now, and I didn't know why. I wanted her dead, that was sure. But I did not want to do it, I had never killed any creature or human in my existence. "Let's bring her with us. We'll kill her later."

Edward pouted his perfect lips in protest. "I think it would be wise to kill her now. Then we can burn her to ashes later." Victoria looked absolutely terrified, she face showed defenseless and weak. My heart felt like it should ache if it could.

"Alice says the Denali clan is looking for us. I think we should head out and help them. The battle still may be going on."

The vampire who I was utterly in love with, smiled uncertainly. He looked almost guilty. "You go ahead, I'll keep Victoria in my clutches now."

I rolled my eyes, and suddenly Victoria had a happy look on her face. I crinkled my eyebrows at her and she turned away, her face back into the ground.

"Let's go Edward." I said in a friendly voice. I helped him struggle to get up while still keeping Victoria from escaping. "It's almost like your hiding something from me."

Edward smiled now, a smile that was not fake, but of the one I had loved so many years ago. "I've been hiding for six years, but it feels so much longer." His musical voice showed longing and love. I couldn't help but smile like a foolish little girl.

We began to walk back, our footsteps slower as Victoria refused to walk, dragging her feet on the ground and flinging her arms like a two year old.

"I've missed you Edward," I admitted, my tongue swelling as I say it. It does not feel like a betrayal to Jacob- or at least that is what I tell myself. I was simply was stating a fact as if I was saying I missed my children. But even as I thought that, I knew the meanings of my words wore different to my first love.

Edward looked back at me, his golden eyes seeming like deep pools of knowledge. "Bella, you have no idea how much that means to me." My stomach tightened either from worry or pure bliss.

The trees were clearing now, and I could see the roads further ahead. Edward seemed to notice and he looked almost scared.

"Do you not get along with the Denali coven?" I inquiring, remembering the times he had mentioned them long ago.

"No that's not it," he answered simply. "We get along well."

"They're great people," I put forward and he smiles supportively back at me.

"I know," he says.

It is almost awkward between us for a moment where I don't say anything nor does he. But then two figures come forward and I tensed. Victoria seemed to get cheerful and her feet hit the ground as we all stopped. "Don't move," Edward whispered.

"Chill Edward!" Irina's voice breaks through the tightened air and I smile happy. Victoria seems to freeze for a second. But then her feet were a blur as she broke away from Edward's grasp to sprint into the darkened trees. But then her hair seems to stop in midair as if a picture was taken. Her feet remained where they were and a hiss was erupting from her throat.

"Hold up girly. Who do you have there?" Eleazer questioned, his voice suspicious as he controls Victoria from moving.

"Oh, this one has just tried to kill me a few times," I replied as if it was nothing. I even waved my hand as if it was no bother.

Irina laughed and walked up to examine Victoria. "Nice hair," she comments, over the loud hissing escaping Victoria's lips.

I turned to walk ahead, eager to find out how everyone is. Irina ran up to walk beside me and had Edward stopped to help Eleazer.

"How did it go?" I asked and I found my voice worried and upset.

Irina seemed to notice my tone and she smiled happily. "Everyone is fine. The Volturi tried to get threw when they realized you weren't among us, but then they left as if they knew something would happen later."

"They're good, that's for sure," I told her, the worry in my voice leaving. I was glad no one was hurt because of me.

"We're better," Edward's sweet voice echoed through my ear. His hand slid into mine and he gave it a light squeeze.

From behind us, I could hear Eleazer hiss quietly under his breath, but then he commanded, "Walk!" to Victoria.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" Edward asked, leading me forward and away from Irina.

"Hmm… I'm still waiting," I responded with a small giggle.

He leaned closer, letting his lips brush gently against my forehead. I could almost feel the blood rush to my face, as if it were yesterday.

Soon our footsteps approached the beautiful ice castle and Kat, Carmen and Tanya rushed out of the house to greet us.

"I was so worried!" Kat screamed into my ear as her arms circle around my neck in a tight hug. I suppose it was only natural as now I am her boyfriend's mother.

Her black wavy hair flew into my eyes and I brushed it away with my hand that was at an odd angle around Kat. But the view in front of me made me want to cover my eyes and scream.

Tanya had her arms around Edward's waist, her head buried into his strong chest and was sobbing tearlessly into his front. Edward's eyes came up to reach mine while his arms are still around another woman. His look is guilty and his hands pulled off Tanya's and reached around to remove her hands around his back.

But as he does this, Tanya's hands clutch his own pale and thin fingers in a clear sign of affection. A sparkle catches my attention and my eyes linger on their linked hands. It was only then that I realized a sapphire ring glistening on Tanya's forth finger.

_A/N: Sorry these past chapters haven't been that great- believe me, I know it isn't as good as my first story. But it seems my heart is not in it, I still miss my Jacob! Even though I am a ExB shipper, I still want Jacob to rise from the dead in my own story. By the way, here is me advertising saying READ MY BRAND NEW FIC- called Fallen. It's the story of Esme and Carlisle (If you would like to read it, please look it up in my profile under my stories). For Lost Souls though, I hope you enjoy the plot twist- I'm all about that. :) Please review! _


	11. Hand to Hand

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: I hope you all know what hand fastening is ;)_

**Chapter 10:**

**Hand to Hand**

"This is my… well, this is Tanya," Edward explained, as his hand was still in her's.

"We've met," Tanya said and her voice was strangely hard- not that I had heard her talk much. She was usually quiet and dwelling in her own thoughts.

I nodded, forcing a smile. It hurt my face as I did this, I wanted to stamp my feet and scream at the top of my lungs. But I had matured since days when Edward and I had been together.

"I've been here for a week," I answered Edward's thoughts. "You were stalking me apparently. Shouldn't you know?"

Tanya rounded on Edward, her small frame looked even tinier near his height. "I thought you were hunting with Emmett?"

Edward smiled at her, his dark golden eyes hard as lava. "I was, but Emmett had to part early. Rosalie called, having her 'I am fat' moments. But he should be arriving in Alaska soon."

I turned my eyes to Kat, I could not stand to see Edward so close to Tanya. "All of the Cullen's will be coming, they're on the same plane as my children." I distracted myself by telling the Denali clan of Alec's attempted kidnapping. I barely even noticed Victoria as she was standing perfectly still, her jaw clenched in anger with her arms perfectly at her side.

It was only when Kat asked who the woman named Victoria was, did I finally remember my enemy was among us.

"You can kill her, she works with the Volturi." I placed an empathize on the 'you' part, I still could not kill her even if she was a murderer herself.

"Wait, wait!" Irina started when Eleazer started to stroll foreword to Victoria. "You can strip her of information first, she must know some of the plans."

"I doubt it," I said, rolling my eyes. "They don't care if she dies, so she must not be of importance."

Tanya stepped closer to Victoria and studied her face for a brief second. "Bring her inside and we'll get Eleazer to make her talk." Her word always seemed to be final as she strolled into the house and everyone followed behind her.

I stopped, turning to leave and head to the airport. I didn't realize that Edward hadn't moved and his hand grasped my wrist as I started to run back through the ice gates.

"Bella…" he spoke and his musical voice stretched out my name. He sounded scared and desperate, but also tired with sadness.

I did not turn back, but I did not take a step. His fingers were still around my wrist, but I did not fight him.

"Please," Edward begged. "Let me explain to you."

"You don't need to explain anything." But I so wanted him to tell me. I wanted him to say 'She's no one. Just a friend. She's not important. You're important. I don't love her. I love you.'

"I do." He was firm.

"No," I said suddenly, my voice now hard and angry. I did not want him to tell me what I already knew.

He spoke anyway. "Tanya is… sort of my wife."

I rounded on him, snapping my wrist out of his hand while anger boiled under my skin. "Soft of?" I hissed furiously between my teeth. "What do you mean by 'sort of'?! She is or she isn't."

He sighed, his voice was pained. "She is." His words made my body begin to shake- I wanted to cry.

"But-" Edward started. I cut him off by turning away from his face, ready to leave. My legs were weaker and I barely could step ahead.

"I waited five years for you to find me!" Edward called after me. "You were hurt, I understood that. You needed time."

My shoulders shook as I stared at the snow filled ground, my back to him. "My husband died. No, he was _murdered_. And you expect me to forget about him in a few years?"

"No," I heard Edward whisper, his voice as musical and beautiful as ever. "To move on. To accept."

Before I could control myself, I had spun on my heels and had pushed his chest with all my might. He stumbled back, but did not lose his balance and fall.

"I don't want to _move on_!" I roared.

Edward looked at me and his eyes read pity. "He would want you to be happy Bella." I knew Jacob wanted me happy- it was his dying wish. I knew that I wasn't happy, but hearing Edward speak those words made me feel angry and upset.

"How could I be happy if you're married?" Then I turned and ran before my emotions could take me over. I heard him shout "Bella- wait!" But all I heard was the soft pat of my feet as I flew over the snow. Vemon filled my eyes as I neared the airport, but it did not boil over.

He had kissed me, I had kissed him. Our lips had met and it was beautiful. It was whole and it was right. And all along he had been married. With him gone, I felt that I was one step closer from on long wanting to live a life of immorality.

"Mom!" Sarah-Anna called as she stepped out of the terminal and into my awaiting arms. She hugged me try and I could hear tears watering from the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay Sarah," I soothed. "You're safe."

"Mom?" Lucy approached and she looked at me, confused. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied, taking my arms away from Sarah. Both my daughters stood in front of me, their faces the same.

"Mom, what happened?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows connected in the center and a small crease on her forehead showed.

I was going to deny it all again, but Lucy spoke before me. "Your eyes are all red."

I laughed to try and hide my discomfort. "If you think I drank human blood, you are horribly wrong."

Sarah shook her head. "It's not the golden part, it's the whites around it."

"Mom, have you been crying?" Lucy's voice questioned in shock.

I laughed again, my voice sounding unnatural. "Vampires can't cry."

Lucy stepped even closer to my face and her finger stroked under my bottom lashes. When she pulled her finger away, there was a wetness of vemon coating on her skin. I cursed, so maybe my tears had leaked over the barrier.

"It's nothing," I defending, brushing the back of my hand against my two eyes.

That was when I noticed Alice, waiting patiently by the side with my son Derrek. "He told you?" Alice inquired.

"Something like that," I answered, not wanting to talk about it.

"He still loves you Bella."

I turned away from the words, not wanting to hear them. My children looked back and forth from Alice and I. Lucy sighed as if she knew what we were talking about. She knew what it was like to not be loved my Edward Cullen.

I refaced Alice and forced a smile. "Thank you for saving my children, but I think it is time that we return to Folks."

Suddenly Lucy forgot about her understanding of my situation and her voice was childish as she shrieked, "What!? GO HOME?"

I nodded. "Yes Lucy, with this many vampires in the area, I'm sure it will attract too much attention. So we will go home."

It was Derrek's turn to interrupt and he bellowed loud enough for humans to look over with curiosity. "I don't want to leave Kat!"

It seemed it was only Sarah-Anna who wanted to go home. She had nothing in Alaska to keep her there.

"The Vulturi are here," Alice put in for my children's benefit. "If you stay, we can win the battle."

"Ah, you see," I began, thankful for an excuse. "If we leave, so will they. I will not put anyone in danger anymore. It's final, we will go back to Forks."

But even with my decision, Derrek and Lucy began to complain and bicker.

"Alice, if you wouldn't mind, Derrek and Lucy could say with you?"

Alice looked uncertain, I was sure because she had wanted us all to stay. Especially me. "If they want to," she said, always polite and kind.

I turned to my vampire and werewolf children. "Well, there you have it. You can stay and Sarah and I can return home."

Derrek blushed and Lucy bit her lip. It made me almost sad to see them debating their happiness. Lucy felt it was her obligation to return to Forks with me as she took care of everything. She knew I would crumble to pieces if I were left alone with my own thoughts.

"I think I'll go to Forks," Derrek changed his mind.

"I'll come home," Lucy said in defeat.

I argued with them for a few minutes, trying to get them to stay and be happy. But selfishly, I wanted them to come with me and we boarded the plane, waving to the Cullen's as we took off.

But as the plane began to shake and lift off, a flash caught my eye and when I blinked, Alice was sitting beside me on the empty aisle seat.

"It has been ninety-eight days," she said under her breath to not catch attention.

I looked at her, startled and confused. "Huh?" I asked, stupidly.

"It's called hand fastening. One hundred and one days exactly."

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Who," she corrected. "Who am I talking about. Edward."

And with that, she was a blur of speed and she ran out of the plane door and jumped into the thin air above the clouds. To the human eye, the door had not even opened- they did not even feel the gust of wind from the door.

Lucy turned to me and gave me a questioning look. I could tell her eyes were pained, we did not talk about Edward. Derrek, who was sitting across from me on the opposite aisle, had not even noticed Alice come aboard. He sat there, bobbing his head to whatever music blasted in his Ipod. Sarah was blinking for a while, wondering if she had really seen Alice jump out of a plane soaring in the sky. I saw her roll her eyes and sigh, "Vampires."

"What's hand fastening?" Lucy asked, her nose wrinkling.

I had no idea.

When we arrived home, my stomach did not give that usual flip-flop like it did by seeing the beautiful and peaceful Fork's house. Dread swept through me as I realized that this home was my destiny, where I would stay for the rest of eternity. The children seemed to be feeling along the same lines of what I could tell by their soft sighs.

"Home sweet home," I said, trying to be positive.

"Yeh, home," Lucy agreed, but her voice was flat and lifeless.

We entered and I expected to find something different, but the tattered chairs stood exactly where we left it, the couch and armchair was still facing the television. But there was nothing cheerful about the familiar setting.

Immediately, we all separated into our own things. Derrek headed to the fridge and began rummaging for anything that was edible and that hadn't gone bad. Sarah went off to the couch and flicked on the TV to the sports channel. Lucy walked up the stairs, trying to slouch and look sulked.

For a few minutes, I stood by the entrance door, taking in the atmosphere of the now filled house. We all hadn't been in the Fork's home together for a very long time, but it still felt empty. It was nothing to make you feel neither jolly nor happy.

I found myself taking steps back outside and falling gently onto the porch swing Jacob had made long ago. Now more than ever, I wished to have Jake in my arms. He would be whispering sweet things into my ear and I could be smiling, funny jokes to make me laugh, and soft kisses that twisted my stomach with joy.

The thoughts of Jacob's memory filled my head, the songs of nearby birds drifting my eyes closed. I was at peace for a brief second before dreams filled my sleep.

"_Ninety-eight days Edward_," Alice muttered inside her brother's head. "_Time is ticking down_."

"Do you not know that I know that?" Edward hissed back aloud, trying to not attract attention.

"Ninety-eight days Edward!" Tanya said gleefully as she came in the room with Rosalie by her side. Rosalie smiled uncertainly at her brother, a large binder in her hands.

Tanya explained for her. "We were looking at the hundreds of wedding dresses Rose has. But they won't do. I want something more… elegant."

Rosalie stiffened and glowered at the bride to be.

"Tanya, there is still time. Isn't it early to be planning our wedding?" Instantly Edward regretting saying that and he cringed away.

"One hundred and one days I have been waiting. That's how long I've had to wait for our wedding to actually happen!"

"We did get married," Edward protested.

Tanya turned to Edward, her eyes blazing gold. "Don't say that! It was hardly a wedding, what with this horrid 'hand fastening' idea. I want a certificate that says we are actually _married_!"

Emmett walked in and he chucked aloud. "_Monster bride_," he thought in his head and winked at his brother.

"We had a ceremony for the hand fastening," Edward pointed out, but his musical voice sounded weak.

"And how long is one hand fastened for?" Tanya replied, giving an evil glare at the man she loved.

"One hundred and one days," Edward answered and didn't dare to say more. He knew Tanya was loving and caring, but she was stressed over the wedding. And the unexpected visit from Bella Swan. His mind still swan with a picture of her face and he was thankful that no one could see into his thoughts.

"We will be getting married right after that one hundred and one days are up!" No one spoke as always, Tanya's words were the seal of a deal.


	12. Return

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: Well since not much of you understood what handfastening was (ta ta ta! Ashamed!) I have explained it in this chapter. It you have any questions, just ask and I'll be happy to reply. I think this is my big CLIMAX chapter and then the events unfold yahda yahda and the story ends. Just a warning, I think a main character has to die- but I can't decide! I don't want any of them to die, but someone will… it just hasn't been decided yet. Anyone that I wouldn't mind to die, isn't that big of a character. It is very very tricky._

**_Usually I wouldn't fill requests of readers, but luckily I had planned this already soo… Drum Roll Please…This chapter includes a guest star appearance of JACOB BLACK! Gosh I love that boy. _**

_Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I expect lots of reviews that are all ":O Oh no!" ;)_

**Chapter 11:**

**Return**

I felt foolish, sitting by the computer and scrolling down a list of websites. "_Hand fastening… hand fastening…_" I muttered to myself. I clicked on the first link and skimmed through the information.

"Couple's clasped hands are tied together by a cord or ribbon… couples often exchange rings during a handfasting, symbolizing their commitment to each other." I thought about the sapphire ring that sparkled on Tanya's finger and a roar of jealousy swept through me. With the information from the website, I gathered that hand fastening was a sort of 'practice marriage' where a ceremony could be preformed where a couple could have a try at marriage before actually becoming official.

Derrek came into my room as I was glued to the computer screen and I barely heard him speak. He said something about 'full moon' and 'Billy', then he left and the front door closed shut with a small bang.

I sat on my chair, starring at the screen, but no longer reading. So Edward was not married, but he would be in a matter of days. When the trial period was up, the couple had a choice to get married for real. Would Edward want to marry Tanya? Was it already planned? It made my head spin with the thoughts of Tanya in a wedding gown and Edward leaning down to kiss her too skinny frame.

I sighed, thinking of Edward in that way made me think of Jacob. Our wedding had been simple, but magical. We were in love. Was Edward madly in love with this vampire? Did he love her more than he had loved me?

I groaned into the keyboard. I refused to think about Edward- much less Jacob. But it was only moments later than I found myself doing something idiotic and not quite sane.

My fingers clawed their way through the thick dirt and small pebbles of the ground floor. Soil collected under the tips of my fingernails, my knees were blackened and my hair fell into my face distractingly. I barely even noticed it, as all I could think of was Jacob's face. His beautiful happy smile burst through my memory, and it was more precious to me than anything else in the world.

Finally the hardened soil began to crumble free and a tall vase lay in the hole. The colour had faded from the vase, and it was chipped around the edges. I lifted the vase out of the ground and hugged it to my body. I did not feel foolish, all I felt was sadness.

"Oh Jake," I sobbed, clutching it tighter almost with such force to break the fragile vase. "I miss you, I miss you more than anything." My eyes became blurry with venom, and I rubbed at them roughly with the back of my hand.

Suddenly I dropped the vase, letting it roll to the ground. I was still on my knees so it was not a long fall and the vase did not break. Jacob stood in front of me, his long legs looked at me and I had to turn my head to the moon to see his face. It really was him, the red-brown skin and the dark brown, loving eyes.

"Jacob," I gasped, not daring to move from my spot on the ground. "Is it really you?"

"Oh Bells," the figure of Jacob said and he knelt down on the ground so our eyes were leveled. He did not answer my question, but merely gazed at my face.

"It has been forever," I whispered into the night. I felt as if this was a dream, but I didn't care. I wanted to spend every minute that I had with him.

He chuckled, his voice just as how I remembered it: rough and playful. "It has not been nearly that long. Forever is along time."

"The days seem longer without you by my side," I admitted, no shame in my voice.

The corner of Jacob's lips curled into a small smile. "It's better this way."

My bottom lip pouted as if I was a little kid and my eyes became damp again. "How can you say that Jake?"

Jacob's eyes were soft then, the dark brown looking almost like chocolate pools. "Don't cry Bella, I love you."

I smiled through my hazy eyes, "I love you too. So much." My fingers longed to reach out and stroke his cheek, to feel the surprisingly soft skin and the curve of his square jaw. But I resisted.

"How are the kids?" Jacob asked.

"Beautiful. The best. Special," I sputtered, wanting to tell my dead husband everything. "Perfect."

Jacob grinned and let out a low whistle. "They sure are something."

I laughed and started to ramble on again. "Sarah-Anna had her heart broken, poor thing. Her fiancé was a real jerk. Lucy feels the need to be by my side all the time since you've been gone. And Derrek! He and Billy are the best of friends! Can you believe that? But most of all you will have no idea who he fell in love with. Not with who… more like with what! She's a vamp-"

My husband cut me off, by placing his index fingers to his lips and making a shushing sound. "Do not worry. I know everything."

I gave him a startled expression. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Death is not lonely when you still see everyone you ever cared about."

"Jacob, what is it like after life ends?" I asked, having a million questions. "Is there a heaven and hell? Do you walk the earth? Do you find out all of life's meanings?"

Jacob laughed again, and still had a smile plastered on his face. "You ask too many questions. The sun is rising."

"_It's morning, the light is up. We never seem to have sex_," I joked, reciting the words he had once said.

"I don't think the sun will mind," Jacob whispered, leaning over near my ear. Without thinking, I reached out my hand to press against his neck, but then suddenly the image of my late husband disappeared into the cold night. Then the sun burst through the sky and light flowed across the land.

I sighed, reaching out to grab the vase of Jacob's ashes, wishing with all my might that he would come back. But he did not reappear nor did I hear his voice. Nothing was there of him except the ashes that still remained in the cracking vase.

"Mom?" Lucy called worried from the back door of the house.

"I'm coming in," I said, not needing to shout. Lucy was by my side in a second and she gazed down at my soiled knees and the vase in my hands.

She made no comment, but just stared at me with a blank expression. It was only when I had risen to my feet with tearless eyes did she speak.

"Sarah's crying." That was a cue for me to go. I walked back into the house, the vase still in my hands.

Was it a dream, or was it reality? Was he a ghost now or was I seeing things? I did not know, and I did not care. All I wanted was for it to happen again.

I found Sarah-Anna in her room, under the covers on her bed. There were sobs echoing along the walls and I sat down gently on the end of her bed without saying a word. It was only when she felt my presence did she suddenly hold in a sob.

"It's alright," I whispered. "You can cry."

Sarah resisted for a second, trying to contain her tears, but then sobs started again. She did not remove the cover from her head.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, rolling my legs so my knees tucked into my chest. I hugged my legs closer, waiting for my daughter to speak.

She did not answer, she merely kept crying.

I pulled down the covers so her head peeked out. She tried to pull them back over, but she was no match for my strong strength. Her eyes were red and her face blotchy; her t-shirt was stained with tears.

"I had not cried enough," she responded simply, letting the tears fall from her eyes silently now.

"Over what?" I inquired, but I already knew.

"He wasn't supposed to go!" For a second, I thought she was talking about her father. "How could he leave me in Alaska and just go like that?" Sarah began to sob loudly now, her shoulders shaking with sadness.

"Do you still love him?" I asked.

"I did," she said.

"Have you fallen out of love?"

The sobs paused as Sarah thought about it. "It's not supposed to be this hard!" she yelled, but the tears remained in her eyes.

"Love is complicated," I responded, knowing that would not help.

"No… it's not that," she replied sadly. "If I don't love him now, I never loved him then."

"You never loved him then?" I said it more as a statement because I knew that was what she was feeling.

"But he loved me!" she argued. But as a second thought she said, "At least, that is what he told me."

I did not say anything; I did not know how to respond. "I feel like I need to call him, to talk to him. But I don't want to get married. I _should_ want to, but I don't. And that makes me so angry," she explained. "I care about him. After spending so much time with him, how could I not?"

"You can still care about him," I said. "You can even still love him. There are different kinds of love, but they all mean the same."

"I don't know what love is," Sarah protested, and her lip began to quiver.

"You will know when you find it." I pulled my hand out and stroked the hair out of her face. She lay back down onto her pillow and buried her head into it. I crawled to her pillow as well and laid my head against her her's.

"Go to sleep," I shushed, and kissed her cheek, wrapping my arms around her waist. Slowly she fell asleep, and awhile later, so did I.

Flames licked around the building, they rose higher and higher- death in beautiful colours of orange, red and yellow. Thick black smoke spread through the air and screams of shouts echoed through the building.

This time the dream was different, I was there and I stood outside the building. I could smell the smoke with a blast of gasoline filled my nose. People stood ahead and they watched as the building began to form into ashes.

I ran closer, trying to get their attention. "Help! Help! Do you not hear the screaming? Someone has to help them!" But it was as if I was invisible, no one noticed me standing there. They looked through me at the building even though I stood in front of them.

It was only then that I realized there faces. Demetri, Jane and Felix watched as the flames licked around the building. The entrance was open, but flames blocked the only exit. I ran closer and over the door was a burning sign. It spelled out the words "Denali High School".

My stomach twisted into knots- innocent teenagers were trapped inside the burning building. I ran inside, dodging the flames only by seconds. If it were not for my speed, I would have been burned. But suddenly, a wood panel fell from the ceiling and it came hurdling at my head. I tried to move, but it was too late. The wood panel made to crash into my head, but when it should have hit me, it went through my body as if I was made of air. It was a dream, I wasn't there.

I ran my way through the school, not caring if the flames licked around my body. It did not hurt. The screams were coming mostly from the gym and I walked straight through the closed gym door. Students and teachers were huddled in the room, as the flames of fire fought to get in. Many people were coughing as they breathed in the smoked air. It may have been a dream for me, but it was reality for these students.

"It's spreading faster!" I heard someone yell and I turned my attention to one of the corners of the gym. The flames managed to get through and it started to move into the innocent people. Edward was there and he was trying to get the students to back up away from the flames.

Emmett was at the head of the flames doing everything and anything to get the flames out. I saw the huge liters of water bottles on the floor as they threw them down on the fire. It did not work, the gasoline kept the flames licking.

"Stop! That won't work!" Alice cried as she was nursing one of the student's burns.

"It's the only damn thing I can think of!" Emmett yelled back.

Rosalie appeared through the doorway I had come in, she opened it quickly and shut it as the flames worked to get in. "There is someone trapped in the cafeteria!" she shouted across the gym. The students began to scream with terror.

Carlisle spoke in a clear and strong voice from the other side of the gym. It was only with the vampire hearing was I managed to catch his words. "Can you get in Rosalie?"

"Flames in every direction, thick as steel. I'll be burned alive by the time I make it in."

Carlisle was by Rosalie's side in a second, it was so fast that no humans noticed. "I'll go."

Edward flashed over to his father then and shook his head ferociously. "A child has 3rd degree burns over there. You stay and put them out. I'll go."

But suddenly a part of the gym ceiling collapsed and a woodchuck flew down from the ceiling, burning with fire. It crashed on Edward's shoulder, lighting his skin with flames. He cried out, and fell to the ground as the fire licked around his body.

I gasped, waking up from my sleep with venom coating my forehead in sweat. "Edward!"


	13. Call me Superman

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: I am SOO sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, I've had exams… well okay- that is my excuse (Woot, I passed grade 9, be proud). I have just had a brain block and it took me FOREVER to squeeze this chapter out and boy does my brain hurt. LOL. Well, I wasn't planning on Jacob being in this chapter- but surprise he is! That is what you get when I can not write a damn thing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I also hope its not horribly bad as I did not even read it over nor did I even know what I was writing about! _

**Chapter 12:**

**Call me Superman**

"What?!" Derrek roared, his body shaking crazily. "We have to get there! Kat is trapped in that school."

"I think it's the hundreds of students that need rescuing more than a few vampires that can break through steel!" Sarah-Anna protested, already heading to the door.

"And what do you plan on doing?" Lucy spat at her sister. "You are human just like them!"

Sarah made to argue back, but Derrek cut her off. "And I'm a damn good werewolf that isn't afraid of fire!"

"Oh yeah right!" Lucy scoffed. "If that fire reaches your beating heart you'll be dead in five seconds."

"Werewolves heal easy! Unlike bloodsuckers that will be a pile of ashes if fire dare touches their pale, dead skin!"

"Hmm…" Lucy replied in a sarcastic voice. "Looks like your girlfriend is going up in flames!"

"Ugh! You both can't fight off the Volturi vampires AND save the humans AND help the golden-eyed vampires! We'll need help." Sarah growled, which was horribly good for a human.

"I don't think so-" Lucy started.

"I can take on some leeches!" Derrek yelled at the same time.

Finally I held up my hands to stop their bickering. We were running out of time. "Sarah is right, we will need help."

A few minutes later, I was standing on the vampire border of the Quiluette line, calling for my enemies. "Werewolves!"

"Mom- this is so stupid!-" Lucy cried, but I shushed her with a look. As I did this, Sam and the others appeared in human form only in sweat pants with their torsos bare.

"Evening," I greeted pleasantly to Sam. "I have an offer to make you."

"Didn't we tell you to leave bloodsucker?" Paul sneered from the left of Sam. Embry and Jared laughed behind him.

"I will be leaving," I told them. "Tonight."

"Finally you have accepted it, we say goodbye," Sam said, but I could tell from his eyes that he was worried.

"I thought you would at least ask what we have come here for. Surely you do not think I would just come to wish you a goodbye."

Sam smiled a sad little smile. "Oh, of course not. But you have been known for getting into trouble."

"Like we would help a bloodsucker!" Jared scoffed.

Behind me, I could hear Derrek start to growl.

"This is much bigger than you and I!" Lucy shouted to them, but then turned to me. "We are wasting time. People are dying!"

"Dying?" Sam asked, as he whipped his head around to look at Lucy. "What do you mean?"

"A whole school is dying. Young children. Vampires have taken over the school."

"Ha!" Paul laughed. "Of course vampires would do that! Probably will suck the bodies dry of blood."

"They will," I agreed and Paul seemed startled that I had not argued. "We need help to fight them off. Vampires like Lucy and I are already there helping, but it is no use. The building is set alight with fire."

"How many children are trapped?" Sam questioned, his voice hard.

"The whole school. Innocent humans."

Sam nodded. "We will help."

After the wolves had gone and said goodbye to their families, we were on a plane heading to Alaska. The Quiluette pack did not say a word to my family, but I thankfully our seats on the plane were separate. I knew that wouldn't have made Jacob happy, but it seemed I never did anything that I did when Jacob was alive.

"Mom, where are the bathrooms?" Sarah-Anna asked me as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her plane seat.

"Down the hall I think," I said and she sighed and got up. When my daughter left I felt as if now I could think whatever I wanted in my mind almost as if she could read them herself. My mind flashed to Edward and how he could be burning to ashes this second.

I squeezed my eyes closed in frustration for a second and re-opened them to find a person in the seat behind me that was not Sarah-Anna.

"So Bells, off to save him huh?" Jacob asked with a little smile on his face.

"Ummm… Jake," I whispered, wondering if others could see him or hear him. "I'm going to save a whole school."

Jacob gave me an exasperated look. "Why haven't you married him yet Bella?"

I felt my mouth drop open, but I quickly closed it. I hoped no one could hear me talking to myself. "I'm married to you Jacob Black."

Jacob rolled his eyes and then turned his dark brown eyes back to me. "Don't you think I know that?" He held up his hand and on his ring finger was a simple silver band. "But sweetie, I'm dead."

"You don't think I know that?" I asked, quickly moving my hand from the adjoining armrest. I was careful not to touch him. "But you seem full alive right now."

Suddenly Jacob had a strange look in his eyes. It was a smirk with sadness but almost glee. "Bella, do you love him more than you loved me?"

"Of course not. And I still _love_ you," I answered immediately.

"But you do love him…"

"No," I replied simply, not wanting to fight.

"He never loved you either," Jacob said and his voice was pure disappointment.

My stomach tightened. "He did so," I whined like a little child. I did not know why I was defending Edward, the vampire who broke my heart.

"Sure, sure. Bells," Jake scoffed. "He left you twenty-six years ago."

"Because he wanted to protect me!" I protested.

Jacob laughed, rough and still beautiful. "And that did you real good didn't it?"

"He came back."

"Twenty years later when you were married!"

"That doesn't mean that he did not love me!"

My dead husband held up his index finger. There was a small bright red mark etched into his skin. "See this burn Bella? I was there when you cried right after you were bitten. I was by your side for _years_ and we created a family."

For some reason, anger was boiling in my stomach. "Well I can have _years_ with Edward now that you're dead!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I wanted to eat them and pray Jacob didn't hear it.

But suddenly, Jacob Black smiled. "Yes Bella, now you do."

"Jake, what are you talking about-?" I tried to ask, but then Sarah-Anna walked back from the washroom and sat down where Jacob was sitting. But as her body made contact with Jacob's, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

From far away, I could hear a voice, and I forced my ears to hear the voice better.

"Mom… mom?" Sarah called. "Mom! Wake up!"

Wake up…? Slowly I realized that my eyes were closed and I peeled my eyelids open to find Sarah in the seat beside me, still on the airplane.

"Mom, are you alright?" Sarah asked in a concerned voice.

"What happened?" I gurgled, my voice rough and confused.

Sarah's eyes widened. "You were sleeping." She seemed terrified at the very thought. "I heard you say… well, I heard you said Dad's name."

I rubbed my eyes out of habit, but they were not filled with sleep. "Oh… it was just a dream."

Sarah-Anna decided not to say anything, but she knew my dreams were anything but normal.

When we all approached the Denali High School, I could already see it ablaze with fire. I heard Lucy gasp as she saw what had happened to the building she was in a couple of days ago. Immediately she headed to the front door of the school.

"No!" I hissed in a whisper, as I yanked her back. I addressed my family and the werewolves. "Three vampires are at the front of the school."

Paul looked at me with his eyebrows knotted together, obviously wondering how I knew.

"We'll take the vampires," Sam said, right before he exploded into a werewolf. The others followed suit, all but Derrek. The werewolves did not even wait for my son before they ran off to the front of the school.

"Go with them," I whispered to Derrek. "They don't know how powerful they are."

Derrek opened his mouth to argue, but I placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him. "Kat will be fine, she's a vampire." Even as I said it, I wasn't sure if it was true.

I turned to Lucy as Derrek transformed, shredding his clothes with a poof. "Take the side doors and see if you can get in." Lucy nodded and turned invisible, disappearing from sight.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Sarah had her arms folded across her chest, her face lips pouted in anger.

"Find any windows and see if you can pull students out. They may not all be trapped in the gym."

Sarah nodded though I knew she was not happy. She started off in a huffed walk. "Don't go in the school!" I called after her. "There is no need to be a hero!"

My human daughter just grunted in reply.

When she was gone, I searched the back way for an entrance. I could already hear the cries of the werewolf versus vampire fight.

There was a window, on the small building's back wall above the ground on the second story. I gripped the wall and as soon as my hands touched the brick, it burned with heat. If it weren't for Jacob's unbearably hot skin, it would have erupted boils onto my fingertips. The fire had already spread to the back of the school. I climbed fasted now, to the top of the building and in a quick move, I had smashed the window's glass into shattered pieces.

With a flick of my feet, I was inside the building and immediately fire was attracted my skin. I dodged through the flames in quick steps, carefully to watch the ceiling above my head. But as I stepped onto a charred wood plank and the floorboards around it sank down and my feet began to fly up from the pull. I tumbled to the ground floor with the wood chips and landed with a loud echoing thud. At least I didn't have to find the stairs, I thought with an unsteady laugh before I heard the screams from the gym. Was I too late?

I picked myself up and ran through the small flames, not noticing the fire lick around the heels of my shoes. I saw the guarded off gym doors where the screams were the loudest and without thinking I smashed through the doors with a quick jab of my foot. They opened with a bang and Edward lay on the ground, huffing with exhaustion. The flames that I had seen in my sleep were gone, but dark black burn marks etched on every part of his beautiful pale body.

His head twirled around with pain as he stared at my frame with flames burning along the calves of my legs. But my eyes didn't look to his scared golden eyes, but at the body that was lying gently on top of him, her lips kissing every spot of Edward's burns.

"Bella!" he managed to cough out, and Tanya whipped around at the sound of my name.

I saw Edward's fiancé's black furious eyes before I turned around and ran again through the fire flames. I remembered what I had come here to do- save the hurt. Rosalie had been right, I heard the screams of a child and could barely smell the sweet scent of the innocent waffling from the cafeteria. Indeed thick flames that were so black spread wildly across the border of the room and it looked near impossible to get through without bursting into ashes.

But then something in my head, almost like a vision, but I knew it was happened at this exact moment. I did not understand it, how could I see it if I was not sleeping? Again the image popped into my head and blurred my eyes. Nell, the boy that crushed over Lucy, was struggling with the burning fire, it started to crawl up his pant legs and he screamed for help. If I listened hard enough through the crackling fire, I could hear the soft screams that echoed through my head.

Without another thought, I had jumped into the basking fire and immediately the flames clung to my body like wet clothes. I fought through it without much luck; the fire scorched my body and stung as if needles were pricking my skin. It left burns that ached my cold skin and traveled up my legs, higher and higher.

As I was fighting the enormous pain, again visions of reality flashed into my head. They blocked my eyes so I could not see where I was heading. Sarah was attempting to get into the school, she was using the front entrance as she fought against the flames. She was only human, she could not win. But even so she dodged the licks of fire almost like a vampire, as she attempting to help the trapped inside. Then I saw the wobbling wood plank above her head in my eyes, the one that had fallen through me in my sleep back in Forks. I wanted to scream for my daughter, and so I did as the flames engulfed me deeper. The wood plank tipped and it flew down at my human daughter's head, lit brightly with orange flames. I closed my eyes and the vision disappeared.

Right then and there, I gave up. My body fell onto the licking flames and I lay their, letting the fire destroy what was left of me.


	14. Trapped like Mice

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: I would just like to say thank you to my readers that have been putting me on their favorite authors list! It has suddenly increased. And to even put me on an author's alert list!! I did not even know there was one. Well, thank you!_

_**At the end of this chapter is another authors note and I strongely urge you to read it!**_

**Chapter 13:**

**Trapped like Mice**

Two hands reached through the scorching fire and gripped under my arms. I barely even felt the pressure, the flames pushes onto me and slowly tore my skin apart. The pair of hands dragged my body out of the fire, scraping my injured legs on the hard crumbling floor.

I did not notice when the flames had stopped licking until the heat from my body started to fly away in slow painful breaths. Finally the heat died a fraction and I could attempt to recover. I sputtered onto the floor, coughing and choking for air that I did not need.

"Ugh, that is horrible to watch," said a voice I knew all too well. Through my blurred eyes I managed to catch the colour of orange standing in the middle of the room. The flames did not lick into the room, but surrounded it almost like a… trap.

I sucked in a huge breath of air before I managed to mumble. "Bitch."

Victoria laughed, her eyes were cat like as she starred down at my ashed body. "This bitch just saved your life."

There was another laugh from the room, and I tried to roll on my side to see where the sound was coming from. I managed to tilt my body at an angle and there was Aro Volturi, standing in a black cloak and hood. Alec, Jane's twin, stood behind him as a guard. I squinted my eyes to see Aro's own red, smoke filled pupils.

"Don't be modest Vicky," he continued. "She is only alive because I said it was so."

Victoria bowed her head and decided not to say anything.

Aro hunched down on his knees so he could look me in the eyes. "Sorry about the fire Bella. I didn't want anyone to interrupt our little meeting."

"What do you want with me?" I gasped out loud, the speaking causing pains of needles on my sides.

Aro stood up from his position on the floor and walked around the outskirts of the room, barely touching the flames. "I'm not sure… you see, it took me quite along time to come up with this plan. Of course, I had to find some information out from this boy." Aro's hand came down to touch the shoulder of Nell, the boy who loved Lucy… and also the boy who had been captured by the vampires.

Nell was tied to a chair, his hands behind the arms of the chair and his hair dangling limply in front of his face. Burns were etched on his shoulders and around his legs, tears leaking silently from his face.

"We had to burn him a bit, I was sure you would see him in your sleep," Aro explained and he flashed Nell a set of his sharp gleaming white teeth. The boy erupted in screams as Aro stepped closer, taking in a breath of Nell's human scent. "Delicious… but I promised him speed, eternity, power, and a place in Volterra if he could survive."

Nell's cries were louder now and he attempted to fight off the binded ropes around his arms and legs.

"Let him go!" I hissed. "He is not what you want."

Aro smiled down at me. "You were always a sharp one Bella. Of course I don't need this boy. But I do keep my promises."

"How noble of you," I said sarcastically.

He ignored me like I knew he would and leaned one of his arms on the back of Nell's chair. "Sorry about the innocent children. But, I had to hurt you… for you hurt me."

Aro looked down at me to see if I would argue. I decided not to say anything, for the pain was throbbing to hard. "I offered you a place at my side Bella! And what do you do? Take on a battle. You're team injured some of my best! But it is not them I want, it is you."

I spat out the venom that was starting to pour out of my mouth. "Like I would ever join you!"

Aro simply shook his head with a little smile on his face. "I'm afraid this time you will not have a choice."

"Kidnappers are you? I thought your rank was civil," I snapped, choking on the blood swishing around in my mouth.

"Vampires are killers," Aro said simply, as if it was normal. "And I'm not ashamed to admit that."

He turned to Alec and flicked his hand at me. "Get her up, she won't be able to run if she even dared try." I flinched back, willing my mind to fight against Alec's approaching hands.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash and the ceiling from the second floor opened up as the floor broke into two. A wolf jumped down, its teeth flashing and sharp. For a second I thought it was Jacob.

Derrek's growl echoed through the room and following him came the petite frame of Tanya. She landed on the floor with her two feet and crunched over in an attack pose. Immediately Alec was fighting Edward's fiancé while Derrek lunged at Aro Volturi.

I struggled to get onto my feet, but my legs would not strand. I rolled around on my back, huffing in pants. A few feet away from me I could hear Victoria's angry shrieks. I caught a glance at her determining whether she should help fight or not. Vampires were always first self-survival.

But instead of jumping to Aro's help and over powering Derrek, she turned to me with an evil smirk on her beautiful face. "Well, looks like no one will notice if I kill you now will they Bella?"

I barely was able to curse her undead ass to the fires of hell.

She laughed, cruel and evil. "Looks like hell is on my side today." She raised her foot over my face, ready to push me into the firewall a few feet away.

"Mind if I drop in?" A voice rang from above both Victoria and my head. Victoria and I looked up out of reflex and in that moment, Kat's feet swung up as she jumped down, connecting with Victoria's chest.

Victoria was flown back, inches away from the burning flames. Kat managed to land with both feet on the ground in a crotched position.

"Geesh," she said to me. "Why won't this bitch die?"

But as Kat turned her head, Victoria managed to kick up her legs from the ground, striking Kat in the side. She tumbled in painful rolls in the opposite direction of me. Surprisingly Kat sprang up as quick as Victoria did and they began to pace around each other, circling- both ready to pounce.

Victoria managed to scratch one of her fingers along Kat's cheek and the cut began to pour out venom. The momentary blow made Kat clutch her face with her left hand, but so quickly that I didn't even notice, Kat's other hand balled into a fist and smacked into Victoria's nose. Victoria lost her balance and was forced to take a few steps back to steady herself.

Kat's fist came out in a bang again, but Victoria managed to grab her fist and sink her fingernails into Kat's flesh.

I could see the blood and venom seep out of Kat's skin. Victoria began to slowly drag her fingernails up Kat's arm. The cuts became deeper and Kat fell to her knees from the pain of it.

"I am immortal. No one can destroy me," Victoria hissed.

I had to help, but my body was weaker and I could barely roll onto my stomach. I saw Derrek from the corner of my eye, glance at Kat with shocked eyes before Aro landed a rip through Derrek's fur covered back. I could not lose my son's love.

With all my strength, I wrapped my fingers around Victoria's ankle. As soon as she felt my hands there, she looked down into my golden eyes. Victoria wasn't fast enough.

I whipped my arm into the other direction and Victoria flew through the air into the firewall. I heard her scream with pain and with a poof, black smoke rose up from the spot that Victoria_ finally_ died.

Kat cheered and collapsed off of her knees to sit with her legs crossed. I noticed she quickly rubbed her hand, animal blood poured out of deep cuts and ran down the length of her fingers.

"We did it!" she cried happily, but breathless. She was completely oblivious to the other fighting happening around her. "You fucking did it Mom!" Kat bounced over and gently pushed my back up so I was in a sitting position.

It was only a few seconds later that I noticed the key word. I sputtered in coughs at that. "Mom?!"

Kat laughed and flashed a sheepish smile. "Oh right. Derrek!" She called. "Wanna get married?"

My eyes widened in shock as I turned my burned neck to my son who was still battling Aro. He turned his wolf head away from an attempt to bite Aro and I could see his dark eyes shine with fire.

Aro began to move and before I could scream, Aro's hand clamped onto Alec's arm and in a crackle, they both disappeared.

Derrek didn't even notice, but Tanya cursed as her attacking hands met just air. Derrek's wolf form staggered on four legs over to Kat and with a pop, Derrek was a human again. _And_ completely bare naked might I add.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, his voice vulnerable.

"With my life," Kat replied in a sappy, but still magical voice.

My son then scooped his fiancé up in his arms and kissed her- passion, lust and love filled the room. It was almost unbearably sweet and certainly something I should not see.

"Mother in the room," I reminded them.

I think I even heard Tanya chuckle.

Damn, now I couldn't hate her. She had helped save my life. Life was so unfair.

Derrek turned to me and flashes a wide smile. "Mom, how many near death experiences have you had?"

"Too many of my liking," I replied. "Now help me up."

As soon as his hands had cupped my waist, the pain of the fire seemed to dull a tiny bit. He managed to pull me into a standing position, but I could not hold my weight up on my own. Kat rushed over and pulled one of my charred arms around her shoulders.

"Derrek, put some clothes on," I couldn't help scolding as I was pressed up against bare chest.

"You're not that much better Mom," Derrek said in a disgusted voice, obviously cringing. I looked down and the pants I had worn were holed from the flames. The bottoms of my pants were completely gone with the ends torn and covered in ashes. My legs were raw and red with black spots dotting my calves. I did not even want to see the rest of my body.

Kat managed to move in such a quick movement that my body had barely moved an inch as she pulled off her jacket and handed it to Derrek.

"Pink?" he asked, insulted.

"Get used to it, our bedroom is going to be that colour."

Bedroom? Oh right, I had forgotten that when married a couple lives together. "Where?" I questioned, obviously not noticing the flames still licking around the room. My voice was pained.

"Alaska," Kat answered.

"Forks," Derrek argued right back.

"I have lived here for thousands of years!" Kat bickered, placing her hands on her hips and her eyes pitch black.

"Time for a change sweetheart." Derrek tucked the jacket on sideways around his waist, not looking at his now fiancé.

"Can you stop!?" Tanya hissed, above our heads. I had not even seen her leave, but she dropped a long wood plank on an angle, so Derrek and Kat could drag me up away from the flames.

Kat fell silence immediately, but Derrek prattled on about the business that he had taken over from Jacob as he scooped my body up in his arms.

"Wait wait!" I cried suddenly, as Derrek started to climb the wood plank. "Why don't I hear another person?"

"Mom, they disappeared," my son said, as if I had not seen.

"No you big idiot," I argued in a worry. "Where is the boy? Where is Nell?!"

Derrek turned around on the plank and gazed at the room. There was no one else but us.

Nell was captured by the Volturi.

I felt my burned body begin to shake, and the pain stung. My eyes brimmed with venom. Lucy would be devastated. We had lost Nell forever.

Derrek carried me out of the burning building, jumping down from the second story and across the field. I could see many students wrapped in blankets, some being treated with burns and most crying.

It was only when Sarah-Anna approached with tears in her eyes did I remember my vision in the fire. Sarah was completely perfect, no scratch, no burns. Lucy was not with her.

_:) Ending A/N: Well… I've been thinking folks, that this story has not had enough romance in it and I hoped it to have a lot more. Anyways, the next chapter (which will be the second last chapter!) could go either two endings and I have them both planned out. The question is, which one will I want to take? One ending would lead to a third story (which I do not know if I'm too lazy to write), the other would completely end this fic (which surely needs to end, I have dragged it on quite a bit!). So, I would like to hear from my readers which route to take! And thank you all for reading, check back for the last chapters!!_


	15. Play Me

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long with that, but I wanted to make it PERFECT! Well okay, I was on a trip to mexico for a bit, but I got some writing down there and finally I have typed it all up. The second last chapter!!!_

**Chapter 14:**

**Play Me**

Four strong werewolves stood in a circle, their heads down. It was protective and nobel. Each man looked so mighty, but they had lost a lot. Six werewolves had once stood in the circle, powerful and brave. Jacob was gone- the fifth member of the pack, they never spoke of the sixth. It was taboo to speak of the dead.

I neared closer and in the middle of the human cage lay Lucy. I gasp when I saw her. She had her eyes closed, her legs balled up to her chest. When Sam saw me, the circle opened and I hobbled closer, crouching on my injured legs.

"Lucy…" I sighed.

She did not move as my hand ran across her body. Burns reached from her neck across her cheeks, up to her hairline. It was completely brutal. The skin on her cheeks were charred the blackest of ash. Lucy's beautiful brown hair was limp- it had used to run in shiny locks down her back, but now large chunks were burned to nothing. Across her skull, a thin, but long gash ran from the back of her head to the side of her forehead. Lucy looked horrible.

"Has she awoken?" I asked, my eyes not leaving Lucy's destroyed face.

Sam answered. "She won't. We tried."

"Get me some water," I demanded, but my voice was too weak.

Leaning down, I pressed my lips to one of her burned cheeks. She stirred at that, her eyelids fluttering, but they did not open.

"Mom…" she whispered, faint.

"Don't die on me," I said immediately, remembering Jacob.

She laughed, it sounded harsh and rough. "Already died years ago."

"You're not ash yet." Tears were pricking my eyes.

Lucy struggled to talk, but I knew she would live. It took a lot to take out a vampire.

"The fire burned horribly. It hasn't hurt that much since transformation. You would think dying again would be less painful."

"We may be dead, but we still have bodies," I explained, stroking her neck. As I did this, little bits of ash brushed off Lucy's marble skin. "How bad is it?" she shuddered, her eyes remained closed.

"You'll survive," I soothed.

She groaned, which caused her to cough. "That bad huh?"

"Sort off," I admitted. Lucy would have died if she were human at seeing her burned face.

"I want to go home," she sighed. "To Forks."

"You got it."

I stood up with some effort, clutching my stomach as I went, but I managed to stand up without help. Derrek bustled over, now in actual clothes. He scooped Lucy up in his arms and smiled uncertainly down at his sister. Lucy didn't manage to smile back, but her eyes opened wide. The sparkle glow of her face was gone.

Sarah-Anna came over and lent her head against one of my shoulders that were not burned. She gazed at her sister, fresh tears had poured out of her blue eyes.

"Thank you," she said to Lucy.

Lucy simply grunted, her face was too burned to say much.

After a pause, Lucy spoke. "Remind me to never save your life again."

"You got it," Sarah whispered quietly.

They were interrupted by Kat, who came strolling back with a plastic water bottle that was filled with red. "Let's go home now," she said as a greeting. "I brought this for Lucy, she doesn't look like she could hunt right now."

Derrek hurried to her side, keeping Lucy still in his arms. "Alright, lets go. A plane should be taking off soon."

I held up my hands, looking at the scene around us. Ambulances were carrying people off to the local hospital, many people were injured and burnt.

"We just can't leave!"

"Oh hell yeah we will!" Derrek argued, sounding much like his father. "Don't you think those humans would want to look at your burns? What happens when they put their hand to your neck and you have no pulse!?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Oh right. Let's go."

Quickly we began to walk in human pace around the doctors on the scene, but I couldn't help but look at all the injured students. It was horrible to see the scene of innocent children.

I spotted the boy that sat beside me in english class, he was gripping his arm as a doctor trailed his finger along his shoulder. Sarah rushed foreward, dropping to her knees.

"Stewart!" she cried with surprised. "Are you alright?"

He blushed when he saw my daughter and busied to say, "Just a broken arm I think."

"How'd you do that?"

"Tripped."

Instead of listening to them chatter on, I swiveled my head around to look at the disaster. Row after row of children were lying down on the grass exhausted, some gulping down water, others crying with relief.

It seemed my eyes fell on a slightly glowing figure that had burns down his shoulders, across his arms and around his neck. Our golden eyes locked together from across the distance, and his expression spoke so much.

"Bella…" I heard him whispered. I did not even see his lips move. His eyes shone for understanding, of love.

I shook my head ever so slightly. "Let it go Edward… my soul you knew is lost forever."

Then I turned away from him, slipping my arm around Sarah-Anna to help her up off the ground, leading her to the car Kat had found nearby.

As the car zoomed on, I could make out blurs of fur from the window where I sat. The wolves were going home too.

"Mom… is something wrong?" Sarah asked as she starred at my eyes.

I forced a smile. "No, I'm fine." But I knew inside my heart was tearing to pieces.

On the plane, Lucy rested her head against my shoulder and I stroked her charred neck. People were starring at her like they usually did, but now it was for a different reason. She did not have the beautiful glow that drew so many people in. Lucy closed her eyes and pretended not to notice, she still had not seen her face.

Slowly it seemed that I fell asleep, praying for no more danger to my family.

As my eyes dropped closed, I saw Edward in the ice castle of the Denali clan. He lay on the couch with a small smile on his face, but he was still in pain from that day's events.

"What do you think of this Ed?" Tanya asked, and she twirled around in a crisp white wedding dress. "Pretty is it not?"

She was more that pretty, Tanya was beautiful. Even if she was too skinny for her own good, the dress simply glowed just like her skin.

"I believe I am not allowed to see the dress before the wedding."

"Oh pish posh," Tanya said with a wave of her hand. "I don't care, I want you to help me pick. The wedding is tomorrow. One hundred and one days are up."

"You look breathtaking," Edward commented with a sigh.

"Oh ha ha," Tanya snapped, the vampire coming out of her. "You're hilarious."

The fog filtered over like so many dreams, until it stopped at the future.

"Nice digs!" Emmett approved as Edward immerged from the dressing room. He was dressed in the darkest of tuxedos, in an odd green colour that seemed to match his pale skin. The green seemed to be the colour of how Edward's eyes used to be.

Edward smiled very slightly. "Thanks."

Emmett smiled again, this time his face seemed tighter. "Never thought you'd ever get married."

"I can see your thoughts," Edward reminded his brother.

Emmett's smile dropped. "Well, it was just… she was the first person I ever saw you love."

"You knew why I left her," Edward replied in a hard voice.

"She's human no longer."

"_Let it go_."

--

When the plane landed in Forks, no one seemed cheery to be back at home except the newlywed's to be. Lucy had locked herself in her room, and Sarah seemed to be spending a lot of her time on the bench porch. They had seen too much for their time over and over.

Kat seemed to have known what had happened to Edward and me, she seemed so wise with her thousands of years. She decided not to say anything, but her golden eyes spoke the truth. On the day of Edward and Tanya's wedding, I placed a fake smile on my face and walked around the house aimlessly. I didn't feel, I didn't know what to feel except pain, so instead I decided to feel nothing at all.

On one of my strolls around the house I found Sarah-Anna coming into the kitchen with an empty glass in her hands.

"Refill," she explained and tipped some lemonade juice into her cup.

"Since when do we have lemonade in the house?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Kat made it, she squeezed it from lemons and all."

"Wow," I said amazed. "Taste any good?"

Sarah smiled slowly. "Half is all sugar I'm sure."

"The best kind," I replied with my own smile, but then it faded as I saw her face. "What is it Sarah?"

"Nothing," she answered and walked back outside with the glass of lemonade with her. Instead of following her, I went up to Lucy's room. I knew Sarah-Anna had to take the time to think. I knew her mind was on Ricky who was now back at the University where she could not watch over what he was doing. For all she knew he could be dating.

Lucy was on her bed when I entered, her burned face starring at the ceiling.

"Hey," I greeted quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She did not respond.

"Lucy…" I began, but she cut me off then.

"Just go," she whispered and I saw that on her once beautiful cheek, a venom tear ran from her eye to her chin.

Tears pricked my eye at seeing my daughter like this. She was hurting, physically and mentally. She was no longer the preppy girl she once was.

I reached my hand out to grasp hers, but stopped myself midpoint. Slowly I got up from the bed and turned to leave.

"Take that with you," she muttered, her direction on the vase that lay beside Sarah's bed. It was Jacob's ashes that I had left there before heading to Alaska.

I picked up the vase and left in less than a whisper, my hands numb on the vase. I walked down to the kitchen where Derrek and Kat were gathered with picked flowers spread out on the table.

I barely noticed them as I brushed by.

"Mom… Mom where are you going?" Derrek questioned as he stood up, reaching his hand to grip my shoulder.

I shook him off, shaking my head to him. "Just. Just out."

Derrek made to grab my hand, but Kat wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him back.

"Be safe," Derrek whispered, his eyes not leaving from the vase in my hands.

I nodded without speaking and swept out of the house. I knew where I was walking as my legs moved by themselves.

My body shook, it was still weak, but I walked on. The souls of my feet were barely heard, they knew I was coming though. I sighed, exhaling loudly as I faced the bright shining full moon.

The border separating vampire and werewolf came to the toes of my feet and I stood there for a second, not sure if I wanted to cross it. I still clutched the vase to my chest and with a gust of wind, my foot moved across the line of enemies. In that same moment, a figure appeared along the large trees, tall and strong.

"Hi Sam," I said so quietly that I wasn't sure if the werewolf would be able to hear. But as I said it, he seemed to nod and then in a flash he was gone. He was leaving me to do what I came there for.

My feet gushed into the so unfamiliar sand along the beach and a laugh bubbled out from my lips, soft and sad. I hadn't been with Jacob on the Quiluette beach for a very long time. It brought memorizes back that filled my eyes with vampire tears as I realized why I was there all along.

Today would be the day I finally said goodbye to my husband.

Very gently I pulled off the vase cover and placed in on the ground. "Hello Jacob Black."

I smiled sadly as I breathed in the smell of the ashes, bark and fire filled my nose and it was the most pleasant smell in the world.

But when I breathed out, the smell seemed to fly away with the salt filled air of the beach. "Goodbye my husband," I whispered and tipped the vase over onto the beautifully white sand. The ashes poured out, pure red and beautiful.

Where the spot of the ashes seemed to rest on the top of the sand, a gust of wind picked up again, and the red ashes flew up. They did not blow away from the spot though and when the sand pushed out of my eyes, Jacob's form was standing in front of me with his trademark wide smile.

"I am so proud of you Bella," he said and I knew then and there this was real.

"I am sorry Jake. I really am. More sorry than ever before."

His smile faded slightly and he shook his head sadly. "Don't be sorry for moving on."

I sighed as the tears flooded back. "You don't know how hard it is."

"Bells, just never forget you were mine." Jacob reached his hand out as if to slap my hand in a 'high five'. His were big and square, so wide that my palm would be hidden.

"That's Bella Black. Forever Jake." I reached my hand out the same way he had, just an inch from his own. If I thought hard enough, I could feel his heat move to my body.

As I stared at his dark and rich brown eyes, his body seemed to shake like when he was transforming to his werewolf form. But as the shiver ran down his back, ash began to float down from his body.

I dropped my hand, scared for a second.

"Don't be afraid," Jacob said, his voice still rough and playful as I remembered it. "It just means you have accepted."

I stepped closer, dangerously close to Jacob's disintegrating body. My eyes filled with venom once again. "I take it back, I want you with me. I want you here."

Jake laughed, so perfect it hurt my ears. "I'll see you in an eternity Bella." His head bent down and his lips pressed to mine. For the shortest moment, I felt the blazing heat boil against my own lips. I pressed my eyes closed and gave all my emotions into that one kiss.

When my lids opened, I could just see the red ash disappearing in the air to the ground.

Somehow the ashes seemed to mix with the sand and within seconds I could not tell apart the red ashes from the beach sand.

In my head, I could almost hear music filling the air. The vase was still in one of my hands and I bent down to receive the lid. I clasped it on and bent on my knees, tossing the vase into the beach waters. I watched as the music seeped into my ears, the vase began to flow down through the currents.

I turned around, not wanting to watch anymore. But what was waiting for me, made my skin crawl and my feet jumped back in surprise.

Edward was on Quiluette land, a piano on the soft beach sand. He was sitting on a black matching bench, his fingers moving over the ivory keys. His hair seemed to sparkle from the reflection of the waters, his eyes beautiful deep gold.

_A/N: Please read the epilogue coming soon!_


	16. Epilogue

**Lost Souls**

_A/N: Have you all read the new book three? Well if you havent go shoot yourself in the foot! I love it, isn't it great?! Well I LOVED jacob in it x 10, and I must admit I liked Edward more too. So, this chapter is for Edward! THE EPILOGUE:)_

_**I KNOW I'M SOUNDING LIKE A BOTHER, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO ASK IF ANYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY TO POST A REVIEW, JUST BECAUSE IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER. THX YOU ALL MY READERS!!**_

**Epilogue:**

**Wedding**

He did not speak, nor did I. It was then that I realized the music was not in my head, but from his perfect, thin fingers. As I listened closely, I could detect the lullaby he had written for me weaving through sad, but beautiful notes.

I walked closer, resting one of my arms on the top of the piano as I listened to him play. When his finger hit the last note, the sound seemed to float along the land.

"You changed it," I accused him, but my voice was not harsh. Somehow, Edward had made the song even better.

"A few decades with nothing to do," Edward explained simply. "I thought about you every moment I was awake."

"Edward…-" I started, but his fingers roamed over the keys and I could not bring myself to interrupt his beautiful music. As his fingers moved, one of his hands slipped off the keys and patted the seat beside him. The music did not seem to waver as his hand moved away, and it fit in perfectly when Edward replaced it back.

Silently, I sat down on the bench and let my senses breathe in the song.

The notes were stretched out, longing and sadness filled the air. Emotions whirled through the song, temptation, desire, want, need, and love. The song was simply sad and it brought tears erupting on my eyes. Edward had written such a song for me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his golden eyes on me as his fingers moved it seemed almost out of habit.

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel like that," I said, fighting back the tears. But as I spoke, my voice broke into a sob. I hadn't realized that I had hurt him six years ago after Jacob died.

The music stopped as he abruptly moved his fingers from the keys. "Bella, I would wait eternity for you."

I struggled to speak through the clog in my throat. "We've been through so much. _Too _much."

"Romeo and Juliet have always had many struggles."

"They died," I pointed out, and suddenly more tears blinded my vision in thick pools. It made me even more upset to hear that from my own mouth.

A tear seemed to find the corner of my golden eye, and it lay trapped against my hard skin.

Slowly, but carefully Edward reached his finger up to my eye and brushed the wetness against his flesh. Just like years ago, his finger reached up and sucked away the tears that were now not salt water, but venom. When he pulled his index finger out of his mouth, he laid it against my cheek, along the bone.

"And so have we."

I knew his hand was going to press against my neck, his hand curling around the base of my collarbone. I knew when his lips were coming down to my own. I knew I could stop it, but I didn't. It was about time.

His lips felt so smooth against mine, hard and smoother than it had been when I was human. It seemed our lips even slipped against eachothers and we pressed our mouths closer, our bodies coming together as well.

His strong arms picked me up, carrying off the piano bench, cradling me to his chest, my legs over one of his arms as our mouths still moved a lot each other.

He placed me onto the sand, our lips never separating. Edward was as gently as always, but there was a hint of urgency as one of his legs swung over my waist, his chest coming down to rest over me.

I felt nervous, almost shy as Edward's hands moved over my stomach, higher over my bellybutton to the cup of my breast. His lips kissed down from my chin, to my jaw, down my throat, then to my chest. My heart would have beat hyperactively if it could. Edward's kisses were strong and short, but still loving.

I wrapped my arms against his strong back, feeling his muscles through his shirt, before I pushed the fabric off entirely.

Soon the clothing fell away, our bodies becoming one. A loud moan echoed through the beach of La Push, his body cold yet warm against my skin.

That night Romeo and Juliet had finally reunited, and there was no guilt unleashed in my stomach. It felt right, it felt good. I felt almost perfect. Almost, only because it seemed the sand glowed a bright blood red as the salt water pushed against it, dragging the ashes off the shore.

"God bless the wolves," Edward whispered against my neck, his body still on top of mine.

I giggled and stroked his cheek with one of my fingers, then placed my hands on each of his shoulders. With a firm push, he tumbled off of me, rolling through the sand.

Laugher bubbled over me, finally we were equals.

Edward stood up, still a bit shocked from my strength and reached a hand out to pull me up as well.

"Come now Bella," he said in his liquid musical voice. "The wolves didn't expect this to happen on their beach." And he smiled that crooked smile I hadn't seen in a long time.

As we walked back to the border, my eyes glanced down at the two headstones representing two strong, powerful werewolves. The names Jacob and Quil stared up at me from their places in the La Push graveyard. Edward stopped me there with his firm hand, so different now that he could not contain me to a spot with a simple grasp of my shoulder.

"Bella..." he whispered and I starred at his beautiful dark golden eyes, they were smoldering with love, melting with lust. "There is something that I should have asked you long ago and I feel like I should ask you now... better late than never." He chose his words carefully, and he seemed so human to me then.

"Go on," I urged. His cold stone lips bent down and he kissed my forehead as gentle as he did when I was human; breakable and fragile. I bent my head and closed my eyes briefly, breathing in his sweet smell. With one of his hands, he tipped my chin up to face and he smiled his perfect smile.

"Love...Will you marry me?"

--

The wedding was beginning and my stomach lurched in anticipation. Everything was beautiful, Alice had made everything perfect. It was a simple wedding, taking place in my very own Fork's backyard. There was a long train that ran from the back door of the house, rolling out to the arch made just for the occasion. Two people would be joined together at that very spot in mere moment.

On either side of the train of fabric were white lawn chairs lined with an enormous ruler that very morning. The most beautiful people sat gracefully on the chairs, as a soft violin began to play. The wedding was starting.

I saw Edward's face first before any other, the most beautiful out of the sea of faces. He had a soft smile on his lips, dressed in a black suit that made his skin glow ghostly white. I grinned up at him as he approached me, and his smile grew wider, his teeth glittering in the afternoon sun.

He stood below the arch, smiling at me.

But then his face moved regretfully from my view and turned to the woman on his arm. He kissed her cheek, and she flashed him her own beautiful smile.

Kat was simply glowing, dressed in a finest of wedding dresses. So white that it blended in with her skin. She turned from Edward and faced the man waiting for her to step foreword. My son gripped his arm on Kat's and she slightly jumped from the heat of it. I couldn't restrain a small giggle; I had known the heat all too well. Edward smirked at me from that giggle, and came to sit beside me on one of the white lawn chairs.

I couldn't help but grin again, it felt more like my day then Kat and Derrek's wedding. Edward's hand slid into my own and he gently squeezed. He knew how excited I was. After all, I had been jumpy all morning.

Venom had spread into my eyes as I starred up at Derrek as he pulled on his tuxedo jacket that morning. I truly felt like a mother, I was a mother and I had never felt so proud.

"Aw mom!" Derrek had sighed. "Quit it will you?"

I smiled threw my hazy eyes. "Am I not allowed to cry?"

"You're a vampire after all," he said with a chuckle, but he didn't object as I helped him straighten his bowtie.

"And I'm also your mother, who loves you very, very much. You know that right?"

"Of course I do mom." And even if he tried to hide it, I'm sure his eyes were getting moist.

I couldn't contain it anymore; I threw my arms around him and squeezed around his middle. At first he was stiff- as it wasn't cool to hug your mother- but after a second, his own large hands came around to press against my back.

"Love you too," he whispered softly into my ear. I pressed my forehead to his side, breathing in his woodsy scent just like his father's. Between his arms I looked at Sam who was sitting quietly near Embry, who was loudly chatting away while he struggled to fix his bowtie right. I understood why Sam was being so cautious, after all Jacob and my wedding had not gone as planned.

I remembered it so clearly, it was the day that my husband had lost his best friend.

Charlie had walked me to Jacob, who had his hand ready and waiting for me. We pledged our love, held hands and read our vows. It was only when the minister had asked if anyone objected to this wedding to speak forward now.

We hadn't expected it, Jacob and I didn't know that Quil had been planning an attack. Maybe it was nature, maybe because I was standing so close to him, Jacob only in the middle.

"I can't Jake," he muttered softly, every head turned to him. "It's wrong, so wrong."

And then he sprang, in human form at me, his fingers turned to claws.

I screamed in surprise as Jacob was pushed out of the way, and Quil jumped onto me, knocking my body to the ground.

His clawed hand came down onto me, but it didn't reach my marble skin. Jacob was suddenly behind him and his hand clenched around his wrist. In a quick second, Quil was thrown meters away and Jacob turned to face him. Somehow Quil was undamaged and he lunged at Jacob this time.

Screams erupted from my throat and the others at the wedding.

"Don't touch her!" Jacob shouted into his best friend's face, his arms out in a defense. "Quil I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't let you marry a vam-" Before he could say it, Jacob crashed down onto him, attempting to pin him to the ground. They rolled on the grass, their bodies struggling. I could tell Jacob didn't want to hurt him, but he was protecting me.

It was then that Sam had cut in, his command more powerful then them all as chief of the pack. "Quil- Stop!"

I could see Quil struggling as his jaw locked from trying to refuse Sam's demand. He somehow managed though and the fighting continued. Jacob and Quil's bodies were tangled together, their fists swinging and their jaws snapping.

I screamed for them to stop, but Jacob seemed to not hear me. They rolled further away from the wedding's audience, smashing into the nearby forest. Sam and Embry followed in a rush, their bodies shivering from head to toe. I ran after them, surprisingly not tripping over my long white dress.

Jacob and Quil were still in human form when I arrived, but only Embry was in his wolf forms. Sam was standing a few paces away from the fight, his eyes closed and his head creased. Embry was howling, his roar echoing off the trees before he pounced.

Embry's long sharp teeth flashed as his teeth ripped into Quil's side, grabbing him in his jaw. He started dragging him deeper into the forest as I heard Charlie's cries from the opening of the trees.

"Go! Continue the wedding!" Sam hissed, already pulling off his suit jacket. He followed Quil and Embry, this time shredding the rest of his clothes as he transformed.

We hadn't known, Jacob and I continued our wedding, shaken but determined more than ever to recite our love for each other. If we had known, the wedding would not have gone on. My nose had wrinkled strangely in the forest, but I had not taken notice of it. I was too anxious to realize that blood dripped from Quil's chest and left side of his body.

Jacob had been devastated when he heard the news after the wedding reception. I had let him grieve, I had never seen him more heart broken in my life.

"Bella..." Edward whispered very softly by my ear, looking down at where my eyes laid. He pressed his hand to my shoulder.

I starred at my arm, where I remembered how Jacob had cried. The tears had poured over my shoulder, down my arms and chest as I held my husband as he sobbed over the death of his best friend.

Edwards's hand traveled up from the side of my shoulder, to my neck, then cupped my jaw. "Love, are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek. I looked up just in time to see Kat and Derrek kissing for their first time as a married couple.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the minister said happily. The audience burst into applause. My son grinned his wide smile and pulled his wife past the chairs and back towards the house.

Sarah followed behind them, clutching a bunch of lilies in her hands. She smiled at me, then at Stewart who sat a few rows behind us. It seemed Edward always knew, as when coming to Forks he brought Stewart with him as a surprise for Sarah-Anna. He was only there for the week before going back up to Alaska, but I could tell a romance was beginning to erupt.

I followed soon after since I was mother of the groom. Walking down the train I glanced at Lucy, who was sitting in the very back row, a shawl covering her burned face. Kat had asked her to be a bridesmaid as well, but Lucy had declined in a modest way. She no longer wanted to be the center of attention after seeing what her once beautiful face now looked like.

Edward gripped my hand in his as we walked, greeting the guests as we went.

Through the reception Edward stayed by my side, his arm around my waist. He somehow knew everything I couldn't say, knew every emotion written on my face as Kat and Derrek shared there first dance. Edward had kissed my forehead when the cake had been cut, had squeezed my hand as Billy toasted the couple just as Charlie had at my wedding. The wedding had been perfect in everyway possible.

Somehow Edward and I slipped away from the crowd, our fingers laced together as our lost souls now where. Together we sat on the porch swing, starring at the bright moon filling the sky.

"I love you," I told Edward, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I know..." he cooed, with a small smile.

Very gently, his stone lips touched my forehead.

"Edward I-" I started, but he cut me off by pressing his lips to my own. He didn't want me to say it, he didn't need an answer. I could tell he was saying that by the kiss.

Edward and I weren't getting married. I had turned him down.

I couldn't do that to Jacob. I would always be Bella Black. Besides, we both weren't human now and I knew marriage wasn't right for us. We didn't need a marriage certificate to pledge our love for each other.

I knew, then and there, starring at the moon radiate the night, that Edward and I would be would be together... forever. One lost soul to the other.

**The End**

_ps: please add this story to your favorites if you really like it ;)_


	17. Time Book 3

**Lost Souls**

**Story 3**

**Time**

Well, okay okay I couldn't resist! My new story is entitled "Time" and the new prologue is up RIGHT NOW! So please, read and review! Hopefully this story is filled with as much adventure and I PROMISE this is the last story :)

Time S_ummary_: Edward and Bella are finally together and shes ready to start her new life. But trouble is never far behind and that includes the Volturi. Secrets of the past, old visitors, and tempting offers. Trilogy to "When the Dark and Light Collide"

If you would like to read it, click on my user name (GoddessLove) and see my authored stories. OR here is the link code: s/3738353/1/Time

**Please read and review :D and I do hope you'll like it.**


End file.
